Star Wars: Godzilla
by Boobymitch
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has left the jedi Order as they didn't believe her about the temple bombings, but when she gets a message from her father, it will change her life forever as she begins to discover the answers to the secrets of her past and meets a creature that is said to bring balance to those that oppose it.
1. The Past and Present

**32 BBY- Shili**

A transport ship is flying towards a construction operation as inside the ship were two human scientists, Prof. Serizawa and his assistant Dr. Graham, as they were called in to investigate a mysterious crater. The ship lands as the leader of the Operation greets them by saying, "Prof. Serizawa?"

The Leader sticks his hand out as Serizawa shakes it and answers, "Yes, what happened here?"

"We don't know, the workers were working when all of a sudden the ground created this giant crater." The leader led them to where the crater is as it was about three hundred deep as Serizawa and Graham looked on in awe as the leader continued, "We believe there are still a lot of workers down there, plus something else."

They then, with a team, climb down the hole, till they landed on top of a fossil as the leader says, "During our rescue operation, we found this fossil down here, by my estimation it must be 200 feet at least." Serizawa and his assistant looked at the fossil in awe as Serizawa looked at each of the rib like bones closely till his assistant, Graham, asks, "By the force, is it him?" Serizawa then answered his assistant, while still looking at the bones, "No, these are much older and smaller, plus he's on Naboo, it would be impossible for him to go to another planet."

Serizawa then points his flashlight forward as they could see how far the fossil was, then the leader then yelled out, "Professor, you should come see this!" Serizawa and Graham reach where the leader is as they see a giant, curvy looking, black egg as Gaham says, "It's an egg." Serizawa then shines his flashlight from the bottom to the egg all the way to it's endpoint as it was open, as Serizawa says, "It seems to have been hatched, but where did the offspring go?"

Then a bright light hit Serizawa's eyes as he turned around and looked up to see a giant hole as it lead to the coast.

**The Tano's home**

A 4-year old female togruta was playing with her doll, till she decided to walk around with her new kite as she dragged it around till she stooped next to her father's office and could hear him say to his communicator, "No, Sika we need to have that meeting, yes I know the risks, but this has to happen." The young girl's mom appears from the other side as she smiles at her daughter and says, " Good morning Ahsoka."

Ahsoka then looks up at her mother as she showed a bit of sadness as she says, "He's awake, I wanted to surprise him." Ahsoka's mom then crouched down and said, "It's okay, you can surprise him when we comeback from work, okay sweetie." Asoka then hugged her mom as she then let go, reached for her pocket, and pulled out a bracelet, with the togruti word for Daddy on it, as she gives it to her mom and says, "will you give this to daddy." Ahsoka's mom then looks at the bracelet and then chuckles as she says, "Of course honey, now go get ready for school, the bus should be here soon."

After getting ready for school, Ahsoka exits her house as she walks past her dad and says, "Bye daddy." Ahsoka's however wasn't paying attention as he got in his vehicle and continued, "Okay Sika, I'll meet you at work, okay bye." Ahsoka's dad then deactivates his communicator as his wife then enters the vehicle as he says to her, "I'm sorry about all that Shala, I just want to prove that these earthquakes are not natural as their always near the powerplants, I just wanna prove to the Republic that I'm not some crazy Togruta."

Shala then rubbed her hand across her husbands face as she says, "Joel, your not crazy, your just doing what's right." Shala then takes out the bracelet that Ahsoka gave her as she gives it to Joel as she continues, "This is what Ahsoka wanted to give you this morning, she wanted to surprise you." Joel then looked at the bracelet and then looked up as he sees Ahsoka boarding the bus as he then sighs and says, "Oh man, I feel so horrible now, wait a minute, surprise me for what?"

Shala then reached over and kissed her husband in the lips as she says, "Your birthday of course, happy birthday." Joel then looked a bit to the side as he then turned back around with his expression changed to excitement as he says, "Oh it is my birthday!" Joel then repeatedly kissed his wife as she did it back for a while till she finally says, "Joel we have to go to work."

Joel then stops kissing her as he then activates his vehicle and says, "Your right, we'll continue this when we get back from work."

**Jira Power Plant**

Joel is at the main room as he is watching everyone's progress as Sika comes up to him and shows him a reading of the last earthquake as he says, "Here, here's your reading from last week, also I scheduled an appointment for you to meet with the senate at Coruscant." Joel then patted Sika in the back as he said, "Good man, Shala I need you and a team to head down to the lower levels and check on the reactor." Down at the barracks, Shala and her team are already putting on their radiation suits as she replies, "Were on it Joel."

Shala and her team then enter the reactor room as they try to get to the lower levels as she looks around and reports in, "Everything is good so far, we'll keep going for a closer look." Back at the control room Joel is looking at the security camera footage as he replies, "Understood Shala, be careful."

Suddenly the lights of the power plant began to shutdown as the building was shaking as Joel yells out, "It's happening again, dammit, Sika what's the reading this time!?" Sika then starts typing on his computer as he starts looking at the readings and as soon as he stopped his expression turned to horror as he says, "It's off the charts, it big enough to take down this building and cause a radiation leak!" Joel then began to worry as he knew his wife is down at the reactor room as he ran to the comlink and said, "Shala, honey, you and your team need to get out of there now!"

Down in the reactor room, Shala can hear her husband tell her to get out, but then heard a strange noise from the reactor as a white colored fumes began to heads towards them as she and her team began to run for it.

Back in the command center, Joel is about to leave but Sika stops him and says, "Joel, we have to close the door to the reactor room!" Joel quickly turned around, looked at Sika straight in the eyes and said, "No, I want you to set the door controls to manual override, and you better do it now!" Sika the gets up and then says, "But Joel, if we don't close it, then the radiation will be leaked out, we have to close it now!" Joel then begins to exit as he yells out, "No, set it to manual, that's my wife down there!"

Joel is then running down the hallway telling everyone to move as he was trying to reach and rescue his wife as he began thinking, "_Please Shala, please make it out of there."_ Joel then makes it to the entrance of the reactor room as he contacts Sika and says, "Sika, please tell me these door controls are set to manual." After hearing static for a while, he finally got a reply as Sika said, "It is, but hurry if the radiation escapes, then were all dead." Joel didn't want that for anyone, but he had to rescue his wife as he waited for her and her team to show up, but they didn't as Joel contacted her and asked, "Shala, are you almost here?"

Joel didn't receive an answer for a while till he finally heard her say, "Joel." Joel immediately answered back by saying, "Shala, are you okay, are you almost here!?" He once again didn't receive an answer for a while, which worried him completely, as she then finally replied, "Were not gonna make it, you have to close the door." Joel expression went from fear to shock as he couldn't believe jis wife said that as he then replied, "No, Shala, your gonna make it, your gonna..."

Joel then heard a strange sound as it was the radiation fumes coming towards the entrance as Sika began yelling via the comlink, "Close it, you have to close it!" Joel didn't know what to do as he still wanted to help his wife, but he knew if that radiation escaped then everyone would die, so he made his decision, by letting out a scream, he pushed the close button on the manual control as the radiation fumes were blocked.

Joel then placed his head against the wall and cried as he realized he closed the door on his own wife as he then looked back at the door to see her team calling for help and begging for the door to be opened as Joel looked on in sadness and said, "I'm sorry." The team members then fell as Joel could now see Shala with tears coming out of her eyes as Joel covered his eyes as he felt like he was going to puke as he was about to watch his wife die as Shala said to him, "Joel, please watch out for Ahsoka, help her succeed in life, do whatever it takes, whatever it takes."

The blast doors then close as Joel then falls on his knees as he leans against the door and heavily sobs as he now knows that he had truly lost his wife. Suddenly the building began to shake again, this time to destroy the power plan as he got p and ran to find the exit.

**An elementary school**

Everyone is in class, when all of a sudden the school alarm goes off as the teacher tries to escort the students out. Ahsoka picks up her things but then looks out the window to see the Jira Power plant begin to crumble as she looked on with shock and horror as the thought of her losing her mommy and daddy began to surface as she looked down.

**12 years later...**

**20 BBY- Coruscant**

Ahsoka, now sixteen and a former jedi, sits her head up as the transport stops at it's destination as the passengers began to exit. Ahsoka is the last to exit as she took a quick glance at the downtown area of Coruscant and then started walking. Usually in places like these, she would sometimes wear a robe to keep her identity covered, but she didn't care anymore as everyone knew who she was, they knew her as the former jedi that got blamed for bombing the Jedi Temple, when in truth it was her own best friend Bariss Offee.

She could hear all the snickering and the whispering, but she didn't care or paid any thought about it, all that she could think of was why the jedi didn't believe her, she was practically raised by the jedi since she was 4 years old and had nothing but respect and love towards them, the only two that believed her was her former Master Anakin Skywalker and her friend Senator Padme Amidala. It was because of her former master that Bariss was brought before the courts to reveal the truth, and because of that the council wanted to reinstate her into the jedi order and make her a jedi knight, but despite her master's pleas, she refused and left the jedi temple.

Now she has to live on her own, Ahsoka then took a look up in the sk, sighed, and then kept walking till she made it to Downtown Coruscant's apartments as she knocked on the closed window for the manager. The manager then opened his window and politely asked her, "May I help you miss?" Ahsoka looked at the manager with sadness in her eyes and a broken heart and answered, "Yes, I would like to have an apartment."

The manager looked at her real closely and recognized her as he then said, "Say, your Ahsoka Tano, the one that got blamed for the Temple bombing." Ahsoka then looked down in sadness as she didn't want to be reminded about that as the manager could see that as he felt nothing but pity for her as he then says, "Look if it makes you feel any better Ms. Tano, I knew something was up and didn't believe that you did that, tell you what just take a seat and I'll find you a room." Ahsoka then nodded as she took a seat on a chair as she looked down to the ground as she was on the brink of tears as she still couldn't erase the everything that happened to her today at the courts as all the senators, including her friend senator Chuchi, were thinking about executing her, then, thn she began to think about her mother as she began to remember the memories she had with her mother before she joined the jedi.

Ahsoka kept trying to hold the tears back as she then hard a very familiar voice as it sounded like her mother as it said, "Ahsoka, Ahsoka..." Ahsoka then looked up only to see the manager as he says, "If your ready, I have a room for you." Ahsoka nodded as she got up and followed the manager up to her room.

After walking up the stairs for a while, Ahsoka and the manager make it to an old apartment as the manager opened it to reveal a pretty decent, but nasty room as Ahsoka looked at it and thought, "_ This is just great." _The manager could tell that Ahsoka wasn't really fond of the room as he then says, "I'm sorry about this, but this is the only room available." Ahsoka looked back at the manager as she knew he was only trying to be kind to her as she graciously replied, "It will do kind sir." The manager nodded as he was about to leave, but stopped and then said, "Look, since I know you went through a tough time, I won't bother you about the rent for a few months."

Ahsoka then showed the manager a small smile as she then said, "Thank you." The manager smiled back as he gave Ahsoka her key and then walked out as Ahsoka closed the door and then let out a sigh as she looked at the room once again as she walked to the bathroom. As soon as she entered the bathroom, she stopped in front of the refresher as she activated it and splashed some water on her face as she looked up to see her mother's face as Ahsoka rubbed her eyes and looked again only to see her reflection. Ahsoka then punched the mirror as she sat down on the ground and sobbed heavily as not only can she forget what happened to her, but that she missed he mother more than anyone in the world.

**Whoo-Hoo, man that was a bit of a long chapter, but hopefully a good one, so as you can see, thanks to a fellow fanfic user, I have made this a more dramatic approach, with a better writing style, if it is, also I am also willing to take my time on this story as I want this to be one of my greatest stories ever, alos since this will basically be like the movie, only star wars style with some of my touches, I do not own Star Wars and Godzilla or any of the characters, and don't worry the next chapter should be updated soon so till then I ill see or type you later, bye-bye!**


	2. Reunited

**Ahsoka's Dream**

Ahsoka is walking down a hallway in a elementary school as she walks by empty classrooms and a lot of loose papers on the floors as Ahsoka thought to herself, "_This place looks familiar." _She then hears whimpering as it's coming from a classroom up ahead, she slowly walks up to the door as she looks inside to see her 4-year old self hiding under the window as she sees what remains of the Jira plant as she thought to herself, "_Yes, now I recognize this place, this is where I used to go to school, and this is the day that my..."_ Ahska then stopped thinking as she bowed her head in sadness as she then sees he father, Joel, walk by as he crouches in front of the 4-year old Ahsoka and says, "Hey kiddo, let's get you out of here."

Joel picks up the 4-year old Ahska as they walked off while Ahsoka watched as a tear rolled down her cheeks as she then remembered that this was the last time she saw her father as he abandoned her in the streets, till Master Plo Koon found her. Then the image of the school began to change as it became a giant city, with it's buildings burning and destroyed and people screaming. Ahsoka's expression went from fear to horror as she saw dead bodies of civilians on the ground and parts of the buildings. She then heard a roar from behind her as she turned around to see a giant black cloud as the top half of it became a insect looking creature as it headed towards and then stopped and looked at Ahsoka with it's big, glowing, red eyes as it roared at her.

Ahsoka's heart sank as her look of horror became fear again as she took a few steps back and thought to herself, _"What is that thing?" _She then fell to the ground as she continued backing away slowly till the creature looked up and roared at something behind her. Ahsoka then slightly turned around as she saw a white grayish cloud as it's top half formed into a giant reptilian looking creature as it stared at the creature with it's big, glowing, blue eyes as it roared at the insect looking creature.

Ahsoka looked on in awe at the reptilian looking creature as she then heard the insect looking creature roar at it as it charged towards the reptilian looking creature, as it charged back. Ahsoka couldn't move as she was frozen with fear as she could only watch as the two creatures came closer and closer and closer, till finally they collided as they collided on Ahsoka s she let out a scream.

**Ahsoka's Apartment**

Ahsoka then woke up from her sleep as sweat was dripping from her forehead as she panted rapidly till she finally calmed down as she thought to herself, "_What a horrible dream or was it._" Ahsoka thought about that for a second as she wondered if her nightmare was actually a vision as it wasn't the first time that she had visions like that, she had a vision a year ago about Aurra Sing returning and extracting her revenge on her by assassinating her friend senator Padme Amidala, which of course she was able to prevent. She also began to wonder what those two creatures were in her vision as she still had their cloudy images in her head.

Ahsoka then shook those thoughts out as she then got out of bed and headed to the bathroom as she activated her refresher and splashed some water on her face as she looked up at the shattered remains of the mirror she broke yesterday and sighed as she then heard knocking at her door. She then went to the door and opened it and saw that it was the manager that was knocking at the door as he said to her, "Sorry to wake you Ms. Tano, but you had a transmission from someone you know."

Ahsoka then looked away for a little bit and began thinking that maybe the transmission was from Anakin as he might be trying to convince her to comeback to the Jedi Order or maybe it was her former best friend Bariss Offee, who might have saw what she did was wrong and is now trying to make amends with her. But Ahsoka didn't want to ear either one of them, as she wanted to move on from all that happened to her yesterday, so she then turned around towards the manager and said to him, "Thank you for telling me this, but I don't wish to hear it."

Ahsoka was about to say goodbye and close the door, but the manager stopped her as he said to her, "But wait, the transmission is from a male togruta, he claims to be your father." Ahsoka then stopped as she now began thinking about her father as she felt a little bit angry at him for abandoning her in the streets 12 years ago, but despite that Ahsoka sighed and asked, "What did he say?" The manager then took a deep breath and then answered, "He wanted me to tell you that he's locked up at the Republic's jail in the planet Shili for trespassing in the Quarantine Zone, and that he wants you to bail him out."

Ahsoka looked down as she thinking on why her father would want to go to the Quarantine Zone as she at fist thought not to come bail him out as he was never there for her in the past 12 years and abandoned her. But she loved her father still and couldn't let her anger towards him misuse her judgement as the manager noticed her conflict and said, "If you want me to, I can hold the room for you and your father till you come back." Ahsoka then looked at the manager and gave him a smile as she nodded at what he said and decided to go bail out her father.

**Republic Jail- Shili**

After taking a shuttle to the planet Shili, Ahsoka arrived at the Republic jail and approached the desk as she said to the Republic officer, "I'm here to bail Joel Tano." The Official looked at ahsoka closely as Ahsoka hoped the officer didn't recognize her as the officer said, "Okay, that will be 1,000 Republic credits." Ahsoka then reached into her pocket as she took out the credits and gave it to the officer as he said to her, "Thank you ma'am, please sit over at the waiting room while the guards get Joel."

Ahsoka then walked over to the waiting room as she waited for her father as she thought to herself, "_I hope he recognizes me, I know it's only been 12 years but surly he hasn't forgotten his own daughter._" Ahsoka then heard the door alarm buzz as she looked over only to see a young male togruta exit as his two parents walked towards him and started fussing at him as they escorted him out of the building as Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at the sight. She then looked through the window, next to the door, as she saw her father getting his belongings as he saw her, smiled, and nodded at her as she could tell he was happy to see her and easily recognize her as she then gave back her father a small smile.

**Joel's Apartment**

Joel and Ahsoka enter Joel's apartment as Ahsoka looks around the place to see pictures and papers about the incident 12 years ago on the wall and books on shelves as Joel said to her, "I don't get much visitors or at least allow them, but since this you, I'll make that as an exception." Joel then looked at his daughter and couldn't help but smile at how much she has aged and how beautiful she looked as he said to her, "Look at you, you look beautiful Ahsoka, just like your..." Joel then stopped as he turned his head away for a minute as Ahsoka looked down at the floor and closed her eyes as she knew what her father was about to say, he was about to say that she looked like her mother.

Joel then turned his head around as he cleared his throat and then asked, "Would like to have something to drink?" Ahsoka then looked up at her father and nodded as he then went to his little table, picked up a jug of water, and started pouring it in two glasses as he asked her, "So, how's the life of being a jedi?" Ahsoka then bowed her head back down as she didn't want to tell what happened to her, but since it was her father asking she had to tell him the truth. She took a big deep breath and then answered, "I'm no longer a jedi father."

Joel then stopped pouring as he put down the jug and turned around to look at his daughter in a shocked expression as he asked her, "Why, what happened? Ahsoka looked back up and stared at her father as he could see the sadness in her eyes as she answered, "I was trialed for a crime I didn't commit." Joel was confused at first, till he then remembered a report of the Jedi Temple being bombed as he then looked at his daughter with another shocking expression as he asked, "They thought it was you that bombed the jedi temple?"

Ahsoka's eyes then looked down at the floor as all she could do was nod as her father;s expression went from shock to anger as he said, "And the jedi didn't believe you, I thought they were supposed to be the wisest of all life in this galaxy, well wisest in the galaxy my ass!" Joel then looked at his daughter as she looked like she was at the brink of tears as Joel's expression went from anger to sadness and pity as he said to her, "Ahsoka I'm so sorry that happened to you, if I would have known this was happening to you, I would have been there to..."

Ahsoka then looked up at him angrily as she yelled out at him, "Would you have father, would you, you probably wouldn't since you abandoned me on the streets 12 years ago, so why would you!" Joel then looked at his daughter as he can now see the anger and hurt in her eyes as he began to feel regret and guilt for what he done, as he always had for the past 12 years, as he said to her, "Ahsoka, I know that your angry at me for doing that, but you have to understand that I..." Ahsoka didn't want to hear her father's excuse as she calmed down, shook her head, and said, "father forget it, just what were you doing in the Quarantine Zone?"

Joel then looked down and then looked back up and looked around the room as he looked at his daughter, sighed, and said, "I wanted to go to the house." Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing as her father must have been trying to continue this crazy crusade about the incident 12 years ago not being a natural disaster as Joel could see that as he said to her, "Look the reason I went back there was to find some evidence I found years ago that what happened 12 years ago wasn't a natural disaster." Joel then walked to the left side wall as he removed a copy of a reading and tried showing it to Ahsoka as he said, "If you can just look at this reading that was from the incident 12 years ago, you can see how high it was as it was bigger than an earthquake or any natural disaster, so there's something going on that isn't..."

Ahsoka however wasn't believing him as she shook her head once again and said, "Father stop, this has to sop, that incident was only 12 years ago, you need to move on and let mother rest, I have, but now I need to move on from what happened to me yesterday, so please just stop this." Joel looked down at the floor as he knew it was useless to convince his own daughter to believe him as Ahsoka then sighed and said, "Look, I've been with the jedi for 12 years and saw them as my new family, now that I have left the Order, your the only family I have an look I have an apartment back on Coruscant we can just live there in peace and forget anything that happened to us, so please father, at least do this for me and mother."

Joel then looked up at his daughter as he could tell she was right, he was her only family as she had no one else left since the jedi kicked her out of the order and she left, so with a deep sigh Joel said to his daughter, "Okay Ahsoka, we'll leave first thing tomorrow." Ahsoka then smiled at her father as she thought she finally done it, she convinced her father to forget what happened 12 years ago and head back to Coruscant as she nodded and said, "Thank you."

**The Next Day**

Ahsoka woke up from her sleep as she began hearing a conversation coming from her father's room as she went to investigate to find her father fully dressed and contacting someone about a boat as he ended the conversation and saw his daughter as he looked down as Ahsoka asked, "Father, what are you doing?" Joel then looked back up, got up and started putting on a radioactive suit as he said, "I'm sorry Ahsoka, but I'm going back to the Quarantine Zone." Ahsoka was shocked for what she just heard was that her father was gonna risk going to jail or worse prison for trespassing the Quarantine Zone as she says, "Are you crazy father, if the Republic Security catches you they might not put you in jail, they might put you in Coruscant's Maximum Security Prison, then I won't be able to bail you out, so why in the force would you wanna go back there?"

Joel then finished putting on his suit as he started putting on his gloves and boots as he answered, "To get to our house, cause there's some disks there that have been recording the sound of the earthquake, if I can find those disks, I can prove the incident wasn't a natural disaster, hopefully there still there." Ahsoka then shook her head as she couldn't believe this is ahppening as she asked her father, "Why can't you let mother rest?" Joel then looked at his daughter straight in the eyes and answered, "Because I sent her down there to that Reactor room Ahsoka, so this burden is on my hands not yours."

Ahsoka looked down as Joel sighed and said, "Look Ahsoka, you gotta understand I have to do this, so that way it can help your mother rest." Tears then began to roll down Ahsoka's cheeks as she stared at her father and yelled out, "I don't wanna hear this!" Joel then had enough of Ahsoka's denial, as much as he didn't wanna do it, he yelled out at her, "Yes you do, I know you wanna find out what happened 12 years ago as much as I do, you wanna find out what killed my wife, your own mother, cause you see every time I think about her I can hear her voice calling my name and every time I look in the mirror I can see her face, now I know your going through that as well!"

Ahsoka looked back down to the floor as this time she was tearing up even more as Joel then calmed down and said to her, "Look, I'm sorry I lashed out at you, but I need to do this, if you don't wanna help me I'll understand, I know all you went through for the past 12 years, but if you wanna find out the truth about what happened 12 years ago then please help me." Ahsoka began to think about what he said as he was right, for the past 12 years she has always wanted to know the truth about what happened to her mother 12 years, sh wanted to know if the earthquake that destroyed the power plant was a natural disaster or a cover up by the Republic, with that being the case she had decided to help her father as she looked up at him and nodded as he looked at her with a smile.

**Whew, that was a lot of typing, hope it was worth it lol, but anyways I hope you enjoyed this dramatic chapter of Star Wars: Godzilla, but first an answer to a question from a guest, and the question was, "good story Bobymitch, looks to be your best work so far, but I have a question, will this dramatic approach for Ahsoka play a part in this book as related to Godzilla?" my answer to you is yes, even though she is reunited with her father, his book is gonna be like the Godzilla movie so we all know what's gonna happen, so all I'm gonna say is be patient and you will see, well like I said before I hope you enjoy this chapter, please favorite, follow, and review this story and chapter, next chapter should be up soon, so till then I will see or type you later, bye-bye!**


	3. Investigation and Interrogation

**The Quarantine Zone**

Ahsoka and Joel are on a boat as they are on their way to the Quarantine Zone, Ahsoka began to think about the what the Zone would be like, would it be covered with plant life, would there be dead bodies, would there be any mutated survivors, She guessed they'll find out soon. Ahsoka shook out her daze as she then looked straight ahead as she saw the quarantine zone and was amazed to see the city still intact, only covered in plants, as she pointed at the direction and yelled out, "There it is!" Joel looked at the direction that Ahsoka was pointing in as he smiled and said, "Well done Ahsoka, let's find a docking bay."

They continue on as Joel finally saw a docking bay as he said to Ahsoka, "I'm gonna stop at that Docking Bay, afterwards the rest of the journey is on foot, so stick close, got it?" Ahsoka nodded as she knew that her father knew this city in and out, but despite the fact she lived here for only four years, she didn't know the layout and she now how had to rely on her father. Joel then parked the boat next to a dock as he and Ahsoka got off the boat and headed inside the city as they didn't know what awaits them there.

Ahsoka and Joel were walking down an alley as they heard something coming as Ahsoka popped out her lightsaber as she waited for whatever is coming to xome out. Suddenly, two small bird like animals came out as they ran past both Ahsoka and Joel as Ahsoka sighed, deactivated her lightsaber, put it back on her belt, and said, "Well it seems the animals are coming back to the city, but that's strange, isn't this city supposed to be radioactive?" Joel started thinking about that as his daughter was right, if this city is radioactive, why are there still life here.

Joel looked at his radiation meter as it said there was none here as he then decided to test that, with a big deep breath he was reaching for his mask as Ahsoka noticed this and asked, "Father, what are you doing?" Joel didn't answer as he removed his mask and gasped expecting to be smothered in Radioactive fumes, but that wasn't the case as he was still breathing as the air wasn't radioactive as he said now more confident than ever, " The air is clean, I knew it, I knew this whole was a cover up." Ahsoka then looked at her father and the around the city as she then took off her mask as she took a deep breath and realized her father was right, the air was clean as she then said to him, "Your right Father, but why would the Republic cover this up for the past 12 years?"

Joel didn't know, but because of this discovery he was more determined to get to the bottom of this mystery as he answers, "I don't know, but were gonna find out, come on we have to get to the house." Joel and Ahsoka continued on as they eventually end up in a very familiar neighborhood as Joel stops as Ahsoka looks at her father and asks, "Why are we stopping?" Joel turned his head toward Ahsoka as she can see his expression is that of sadness as he answers, "Were here."

Joel turned his head back straight forward as Ahsoka turned next to him and was shocked to see their house all covered in plant life a small critters as Joel says, "Let's go in there, find the disks, and get out, okay Ahsoka." Ahsoka nodded as they both enter the house to see some of the house still intact, despite some plants covering it, as Ahsoka began to remember the day of the incident when she wanted to surprise her father on his birthday, but he had already gotten up before that could happen. Joel noticed Ahsoka in her trance as he snapped her out of it by saying, "Hey Ahsoka, you go down this hallway and search the rooms while I search around this area."

Ahsoka nodded as she went down the hallway and stopped in front of a room that was very familiar to her as she entered it and instantly recognized who's room this was, it was her's. Meanwhile, Joel found his old work station as he started clearing his desk as he was hoping the disks were still there, then to his delight, they were there, as he picked them up and said, "Thank the Force." Joel put them in his pouch as he then looked down to see a shattered picture frame as it had a picture of him, his wife Shala, and, back when she was 4-years old, his daughter Ahsoka as he picked up the picture and looked at it as he rubbed his fingers on his wife's face, tears rolling down his cheeks as he held the picture close to him.

Joel turned to his side as he looked up to see that 12 years ago, his daughter even made a long banner, in togruti, saying, "Happy Birthday Daddy," as he looked down in sadness after remembering all that. Back in Ahsoka's old room, Ahsoka is looking around the room as she sees some of her old drawings as she used to love to draw and color back then, Ahsoka sighed at seeing those as she looked down to see her old favorite doll on the floor as she picked it up and looked at it as tears began to roll down her eyes as well. Suddenly, Ahsoka began to hear a noise coming from outside as it sounded like a gunship was flying through as she looked outside through the window and then yelled out to her father, "Father, there's a gunship heading somewhere!"

Ahsoka and Joel run out of the house and headed to the end of the neighborhood as they could see the gunship flying towards a now rebuilt Jira powerplant as Ahsoka asked her father, "They rebuilt the powerplant, why would they do that?" Joel didn't know what to say, as he was as shock as she was as he turned towards her and answered, "I don't know, but we need to..." Joel stopped as he then lifted up his hands and put them behind his head as ahsoka looked confused at first, till she turned around to see Republic security clone troopers aiming their weapons at them as one of them said to er, "You, put your hands behind your head and then the both of you get in the vehicle."

Ahoka and Joel were then handcuffed as they got inside the back of the Security police vehicle as the vehicle rode over a bridge towards the powerplant as joel noticed this and asked, "I thought they were gonna take us to the jail or worse prison?" Ahsoka didn't understand this either as she shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Maybe their having a change of plans." The vehicle then arrives at the Powerplant entrance as the gatekeeper lets them in as they keep driving around the are, till they stop near the main building as Ahsoka and Joel looked through the window to see a giant, black, an curvy egg being surrounded by a wire fence as Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was seeing as Joel said, "I knew it, I knew they were hiding something."

Suddenly, the Security troopers opened the backdoor and took Joel out as Ahsoka asked, "Wait, where are you taking my father?" The Security trooper looked at her and answered, "Don't worry, were just gonna ask him some questions, and then the two of you will will stay in a cell together soon." The trooper then closed the door as she continued to look through the window to find her father as she could see him going up stairs in the main building as she said to herself, "I got a bad feeling about this."

**Inside the main building**

In the control room is Professor Serizawa as he is observing the same egg he found 12 years ago on one of the bones of the fossil they found in a huge hole, as he began to wonder what could be inside it. One of the head scientists is checking on the readings as he says to Serizawa, "Everything is looking good professor." Serizawa nodded at that statement as he wanted to make sure that he had plenty of time to study the egg and what's inside ad continued observing, till his assistant, Dr. Graham, comes in as she says, "Sensei, you need to come see this."

Serizawa and Graham are then walking down a hallway as Serizawa asked, "What happened Vivienne?" Dr. Graham looked at Serizawa in a concerned look as she answered, "The Republic Security forces found two togrutans, a father and a daughter, the father claims he use to work here and was there during the incident 12 years ago." Serizawa looked down a bit and wondered who this man is and why he came here, but then he got interested in the daughter as he asked, "What about his daughter?" Graham at first didn't know, but then remembered what one of the troopers told her as she answered, "She was probably convinced by her father to come with him, but one of the troopers told me that the daughter had a lightsaber on her belt, so she might be a jedi."

Serizawa was then in shock, a jedi now trying to investigate the Quarantine Zone, impossible, but he shook that out as he and Graham arrived at the Interrogation room as Graham said to Serizawa, "This is Joel Tano, he was the head supervisor here in the Jira powerplant before the incident." Seriawa then looks at a picture of him and his family as he and Graham look through the window as a republic officer, with a security trooper, apparently asked Joel a question or said something as Joel says, "No, it wasn't an earthquake, it wasn't a typhoon, it wasn't any natural disaster, look I'm done talking to you about this I want my daughter, I want to see my daughter, I want to know if she's alright." Joel looked at the security trooper, pointed at him and said, "This guy, this guys knows, he knows where she is."

Joel kept looking at the trooper as he asked the trooper in togruti, /Where is my daughter?/ The trooper didn't answer as he didn't understand his language and wanted to as Joel looked back at the officer and said to him, "I want my daughter, I want my bag and disks, and I want to talk to somebody in charge not you." Joel gets up as does the officer as the officer tries to calm him down but Joel starts getting mad and says, "No not you, I'm done talking to you!"

Graham shows Serizawa the disks as she says, "This is what he came looking for sensei." Serizawa was in disbelief as he couldn't believe what he was seeing as he asked her, "But I though all the data that day was lost?" Graham didn't have an answer, as back inside the room, Joel looks at the window as even though he can't see Serizawa and Graham, he knows their there as he says, "Alright, you guys are looking at me right now like I'm some kind of caged animal, but that's fine cause I know what happened."

Serizawa and Graham stop looking at the disks and look up as Joel continues, "You keep telling everyone that this place is a death zone but it's not, your lying is because what's really happening is that your hiding something here, I'm right aren't I, my wife died here, something killed my wife and tore my family apart as I had to give up my 4-year old daughter to the jedi by abandoning her on the streets so that a jedi master named Plo Koon would find her and take her in and for those twelve long years I had to live with the guilt of never doing anything with my daughter and she a jedi that fought in the Clone Wars and only fourteen to sixteen years old, so I have a right to now, I deserve answers!"

Joel then sits back down as Serizawa looked at him and had nothing but pity for him as he had been through a lot the day of the incident and the past 12 years as Graham handed him some papers of the reading that day as he looked on in shock as he says, "Graham, these are just like the last one's from before." The lights in the building them start turning on and off as if something is messing with the building as Joel says, "You see, there it is again, that is not a transformer malfunction, that is an Electro-Magnetic Pulse, it affects everything miles and miles and miles and it is happening again." Joel gets up as he heads to the window as he says to Serizawa and Graham, "This is what caused everything that day, don't you see that, and it's gonna send us back to the stone age, you have no idea what's coming!"

Suddenly the lights start getting worse as Serizawa looks and Graham and says, "We need to get back to the command center now!"

**Alright guys that ends this chapter, as up next is when the Male M.U.T.O appears, so Godzillafan1 your getting your wish on finally seeing monsters my friend lol, now I must tell you guys, and I hope you feel the same way as I do but when I wrote that part when Joel tells them what happened to his wife and daughter, I felt so sorry for him cause he not only lost the love of his life, but he had to give up his own daughter to the jedi so he can focus on finding the truth, also to ease you guys and to stay patient, Spoiler alert, Godzilla will be in the chapter after the next, so be ready, and also, the togruti talk with the / was a tribute to Ahsokanerd and his awesome book Alien, which you guys need to read as well by the way, well guys like I said I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see or type you later, bye-bye!**


	4. The Egg hatches

**Reconstructed Jira Power plant**

Serizawa and Graham enter the command center as Serizawa asks one of the scientists, "What is going on here?" The scientist looked at the reading to see that it is off the charts as he looks at Serizawa in a worried expression as he answers, "I think it's starting to hatch." Serizawa then looked out the window to see a huge light go up then straight back down, almost like it's sucking what's left of the nuclear radiation as Serizawa then says, "We have to contain it."

The Head of Security nodded as he contacted his men and the construction workers as he said, "All troops cover that egg with the electrical fence, we have to contain the egg at all cost." Outside the building everyone is running around and heading to the towers as their activating the electrical fence covering as Ahsoka, still in the back of the vehicle, notices this as she starts banging on the door asking, "Hey what's going on out there?" Nobody could hear her as they just continued their missions as Ahsoka sighed and said, "I knew I had a bad feeling about this, I hope father's okay."

A worker heads to the last tower as he activates a control that puts in the final layers of the fence as the entire egg is covered as he contacts the Head of Security and says, "Sir, the final layer of the electrical fence has been attached." The Head of Security gets that as he replies, "Good work, stand by for more orders." The power to the building is still acting weird as the scientist then says, "Professor, we need to destroy this egg, I know we've been researching this egg for the past 12 years, but we can't let whatever is in this egg to escape."

Serizawa was looking through the window as he knew the scientist was right, but after all that research, after all that hard work, it had to end like this. Everyone was looking and hoping for Serizawa to make the right answer as he says, while still staring at the egg, "Kill it." The scientist nods as he gets to the switch of the electrical fence as he activates it and it starts electrocuting the egg as they can hear a creature screaming inside it, till finally the top of the egg blew up as nothing came out of it.

Everyone kept looking at the egg as Graham asks, "Did we kill it?" Everyone didn't answer till the the Head of Security contacted one of his men as he says, "Someone get up there and see whatever was in that is dead." Outside the building, A trooper is running up some stairs as he gets in front of the former top of the egg as he doesn't see anything. However, before he could contact his superior officer, a giant arm popped off as it knocked the trooper in the as he fell to the ground while screaming.

Everyone in the command center couldn't believe it as a giant black insect looking creature was trying to get out of the egg as one of it's giant arms landed on the ground as it created and EMP wave as all the controls were shutdown. In the Interrogation room, Joel is just sitting there, till the lights go out and the lock to the door is unlocked as he said to himself, "Oh no." The Building then started to shake again as the insect creature got out of the egg as it tried to find a way to escape as the Head of Security says, "We have to evacuate the building, everyone out now!"

Ahsoka is looking down a the ground, till she started hearing both troopers and workers screaming and parts of buildings dropping as she looked through the window to see a tower fall off as well as a layer of the fence wire as she said to herself, "What the." Joel is outside as he's walking across a bridge, till he steps aside as workers are trying to get away. Joel then heard a noise as he looked up to see a tower falling as it was heading down towards the workers as he tries to yell out to them, "Hey wai..." It was to late as the tower crashed down and and killed the workers as it made a hole in the bridge.

Joel continued looking at the tower as it was heading towards the same vehicle they came here in, as he could see Ahsoka still in it as he yelled out, "Ahsoka!" Ahsoka looked up at through the window to see the tower down towards her, as she moved her legs and the tower cut the vehicle in half as her side tumbled away. Ahsoka felt dizzy an confused, but she shook it off as she crawled out of the half cut vehicle and saw that her binders were broke as she looked up to the bridge to see her father as he gave her a smile of relief.

Suddenly, Joel side of the bridge was about to fall, as the tower, that is getting pulled in, had a wire that got caught on one of the lower sections of the bridge, as Ahsoka looked at her father with an expression of horror as Joel looked at his daughter and closed his eyes as he accepted his fate. The bridge then fell as Joel went with it as Ahsoka's expression became horrified as she yelled out, "Father!" Ahsoka got on he knees and was on the brink of tears as she realized she had now lost her only family, but she then heard a scream as she looked to her side to see the tower sliding, with a worker still inside, as she tried to reach for him, but it was to late as the tower fell in the insect creature's cage.

Ahsoka felt like she was about to puke as she thought to herself, "_What's going on, what has caused this, what just killed my father?"_ All those thoughts in Ahsoka' mind were gone as she heard a roar that sounded familiar to her as she looked straight at the cage like structure to see two giant pincers grab the wires as they pulled them down as all the wires fell on top of whatever pulled them down. The giant insect like creature then popped out as Ahsoka looked at it with a shocked expression as she recognized the creature from it's black colored skin, insect like head, and glowing red eyes as she instantly thought, "_That's one of the creatures from my dreams, it's real!"_

The Insect creature tried climbing out of it's cage as it took one of it's big arms out and landed it on top of a trooper that was shooting at it, then he took the over one and landed it on a worker that was trying to run away. The creature was able to climb itself out of the cage as Ahsoka watched in awe, because of it's size, and horror as it was walking towards the landing area, stepping on workers, that are trying to run away from the creature, and troopers, that are shooting at the creature, as it was able to reach the landing zone. Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was seeing as it became even worse as the creature popped out some wings and started flying away as it looked like he was trying to escape the planet.

The insect creature was gone as Ahsoka turned around to see nothing more but complete devastation and destruction as she then thought to herself, "_By the force, what has the Republic done?"_

**The next day...**

A Republic rescue team has arrived as they are searching for survivors, as Ahsoka is wondering around the area, hoping to see her father alive. She then heard a coughing sound coming from her right as she ran towards it's position while yelling, "father, father are you there!" She heard a muffling sound as Ahsoka started digging in the rubble, until she found her father barely alive as she quickly hugged him and said, "Thank the force your okay." Ahsoka let go as she looked at her father and could see his face going pale as he barely said the word, "Ahsoka."

Ahsoka became desperate as she held on to her father as she yelled out, "Help, I need a medic,!" A medic heard her as he ran towards her position as he saw her and Joel as Ahsoka, on the brink of tears, saw him and begged to him, "Please, please help him, help my father, he's all I have left." The medic looked at her and then back at Joel as he could immediately tell Joel was as good as gone, but he didn't want to deny Ahsoka of her plea as it moved him that his daughter wanted to save him, so he crouched down and started helping Joel as he said, "Don't worry, we'll do whatever we can, someone bring a stretcher!"

Serizawa and Graham then approach the area as both of them, mostly Serizawa, were devastated by the outcome of the escape of this insect creature as they were seeing all the bodies of their troopers and workers as Graham said, "I can't believe this is happening." A clone sergeant approached them as he had his hands behind his back, and his helmet off, as he said, "Prof. Serizawa and Dr. Graham, we've been sent here by General Skywalker to pick you two up and take you to Naboo." Serizawa looked at the sergeant in a confused expression as he asked, "Why Naboo?"

The sergeant's expression hadn't changed as he answered, "We have reason to believe that the creature that escaped is heading towards Naboo, and since you and your assistant have studied this creature for the past 12 years, General Skywalker figures that you two may know how to kill it." Serizawa looked at Graham as she nodded at Serizawa as he looked back at the sergeant and said, "Very well, we'll meet with General Skywalker." The sergeant's expression changed to a smile as he says, "Very good sir, but is there anyone else you two want to bring?"

Serizawa originally wanted to bring his head of security and top scientist, but they died during the evacuation as the ceiling inside the main building collapsed on them, but he soon realized that Joel Tano and his jedi daughter might still be alive as he started looking for them in the area with the wounded or dead. After looking and seeing some dead bodies, Serizawa finally saw the tano's as Joel was on a stretcher, as he's being helped by a medic, and his daughter by his side as she is telling him, "Just hang on father, you'll be fine, please just stay with me." Serizawa then lifted up his hand and pointed at them as he answered to the Sergeant, "Those two."

**Okay guys, that ends this chapter as you guys have seen the first appearance of the Male M.U.T.O as we now change planes, again, this time to Naboo, full-time, also to Godzillafan1, I understand being late and all, and I have great anticipation for this book as I feel this is one of my best works ever, so because of that and I want this to be very good, I wanna take this nice and easy and plan things out, but anyways, we now move on to the next chapter where Anakin makes his first appearance and Godzilla as well as that chapter will be when Ahsoka and Godzilla meets for the first time, so have great anticipation for that chapter as it should be up soon, so till then I will see or type you later, bye-bye!**


	5. We call him Godzilla

**Naboo**

A transport is entering Naboo's atmosphere as inside the transport is Prof. Serizawa and his assistant Dr. Graham, as their watching Ahsoka tend to her injured father Joel as she says to him, "Just stay with me father, you'll be alright." Joel wasn't looking to good, as his face was pale, his eyes were fading, and blood was coming out of his mouth, as he let out a cough and said, "ahsoka, I want you to do me a favor." Ahsoka looked at her father as she already knew that it was to late for him as she watched Joel take something out of his pocket as he handed it to her as he said, "Take this Ahsoka, keep it as a way to remember to me."

Ahsoka looked at what her father gave her and looked away a bit as it was the bracelet she was going to give him on his birthday 12 years ago. Ahsoka clutched the bracelet as she looked at her father with tears rolling down her cheeks as Joel put his hand on her cheek and said, "I'm sorry for everything that happened to you Ahsoka, but I know you'll have a great future, you a strong, passionate, warm-hearted living, and beautiful, so just find a way to live on for the rest of your life, do whatever it takes to do that, whatever it takes, I love...I love..." Joel's hand dropped as Ahsoka put her hand on her eyes and wept as the medic tried to do CPR on Joel as Serizawa looked on.

The transport arrives in the middle of the Osami Ocean as a giant battlecruiser is docked, along with it's fleet of battlecruisers, as the transport ship lands on the giant battlecruiser's landing zone. Inside the ship is the command center as Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex enter the room as a clone officer yells out, "General on the deck!" The officers and troopers stood at attention as Anakin looks at them and says, "At ease men."

Everyone has returned to their positions as Anakin walks around and starts saying, "Men what were dealing is something that we never seen or dealt with before, a creature like no other, a creature we now call M.U.T.O." Everyone looks at the screen as they see the MUTO flying away as Anakin continues, "A Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism, it is however no longer terrestrial, it is airborne, now the galaxy believes that what happened back in Shili was a natural disaster and that would be preferred to be so, before losing sight of it, we have reason to believe that it is on this planet, why we don't know, as it created enough EMP to throw us off our game, but we will get back on our game and find this thing, it is Imperative that we do so, now let's get to work gentlemen, we have a monster to hunt." Captain Rex approached Anakin as he said to him, "General Skywalker, we just got a report that our shipment of nuclear fuel has gone missing."

Anakin sighed as it was bad enough that they had to deal with this creature, now someone or something as tooken their Nuclear shipment, he then looked at Rex and said, "Look into this Rex, I want that shipment found." Rex saluted Anakin as he said, "Yes general." Rex Walked away as Anakin kept looking at the holomap, till he turned towards the door to see Prof. Serizawa enter the room as Anakin approached him and said, "Prof. Serizawa, I'm Anakin Skywalker, I was sent here by the chancellor and Jedi Council to deal with this matter."

Anakin stuck his hand out as Serizawa shakes it as Anakin asks, "So Professor, how long have you been studying this creature, or at least it's dormant state?" Serizawa looked up in the ceiling and then looked back at Anakin as he answered, "About 12 years." Anakin nodded as he asked, "Do you have any data that could provide us some help on like it's weaknesses or what were dealing with here?" Serizawa looked down at his bag and remembered bringing the Tanos with him as he answered, "Yes we have required some data, but we also brought with us someone that was in the middle of the incident 12 years ago, he is a togruta male named Joel as our security found him and his daughter in the Quaratine Zones, Joel is injured, but were hoping for him to recover as we need to talk to him." Anakin nodded and then looked at Serizawa as his expression turned to curiosity as he asked, "Wait, who was the daughter?"

Serizawa looked at Anakin in a confused expression and was about to answer, till his assistant was in the hallway as she opened the door and said, "Sensei." Serizawa looked at his assistant as he looked back at Anakin as Anakin allowed him to go talk to her as he went over to her as Graham told him, "Joel Tano is dead." Serizawa looked away for a minute as he realized one of the keys to this missions success was gone, till he remembered his daughter as he asked Graham, "Is his daughter still on the ship?" Graham nodded as she answered and asked, "Yes, is there something we need from her?" Serizawa only looked at his assistant as he answered, "Yes, for she could be the key, to our plan's success."

In the morgue, Joel's body is in body bag as Ahsoka looked at his corpse with tears in her eyes as she said to him, "father, I just wanna let you know that you can rest easy now, cause I understand why you left me on the streets 12 years ago and why you gave me to the jedi, so I forgive you father, I love you and I will miss you." Ahsoka reached down and kissed her father on the forehead as one of the medics zips up the body bag as Ahsoka starts crying heavily as a officer approached her and said, "Ms. Tano?" Ahsoka turned around as she looked at the officer, got up and answered, "Yes." The officer felt some pity for her over her loss and wanted to give her time, but he had orders as he answered, "There's someone that would like to meet with you."

The officer leads Ahsoka to the conference room as Prof. serizawa and Dr. graham are waiting, as both Graham and Serixawa get up as Graham shakes her hand and says, "Hello Ms. Tano..." Ahsoka interrupted her as she didn't want to be called that all the time so she just says, "Just call me Ahsoka." Serizawa looked at her in a, where have I heard that name before, expression as Graham says, "okay Ahsoka, I'm Dr. graham and this is Prof. Serizawa, head scientist of the Galactic Republic, and I must say that we are very sorry for your loss." Serizawa shakes Ahsoka's hand as he says, "My condolences, and I'm sorry if we are bothering you on this occasion, but we need your help."

Ahsoka looked at them confused as she asks, "My help, if it's about that thing that killed my father and mother, then I don't know what to do for you guys, surly you guys have the weapons to kill it." Serizawa shakes his head as Ahsoka looks at him and asks, "Then how will you guys kill it?" Serizawa looked at ahsoka straight in the eyes as he answers, "We have something that can."

Serizawa and Graham began rolling old footage of early explorations in Naboo as Serizawa says, " In 1954 BBY, the first time we have ever done expansion on Naboo and deep sea explorations, we awakened something." Ahsoka looked ona bit confused as Graham continued for Serizawa, "the Naboo though it was the gungans, the gungans though it was them, they both though it was us, as for those bombing test back then on inhabitant islands, not tests." Ahsoka looked at Graham in a confused look as she saw the footage of the bomb tests as Serizawa says, "They were trying to kill it."

Ahsoka looked at Serizawa in a curious expression as she asks, "Kill who?" Serizawa the footage shows a picture of a creature's back and top part of it's face as Serizawa points at it and answers, "Him." Ahsoka looks art the picture and is absolute shock and awe at what she's seeing as that looked like the creature from her vision as Graham says, "An ancient Alpha Predator, millions years older than the entire life of the galaxy, at a time when planets were ten times more radioactive than it was today, this animal and others like it consume radiation as a food source, after discovering this creature, the Republic decided to continue to keep him in secret and had fellow scientist, like us, to search for him, study him, learn everything we could." We see Godzilla's backside as he is swimming as Serizawa looks at Ahsoka and says, "We call him, godzilla." Ahsoka kept watching the video in awe as Graham says, "The Alpha Predator of the galaxy, a God."

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing, till she shook it off and asked, "So what does this have to do with me?" Serizawa sat down as he looked at Ahsoka and asked, "You are a jedi, are you not?" Ahsoka looked down for a bit as she was now reminded of her incident two to three days ago as she answered, "Was a jedi, I left because no one believed me that I wasn't apart of a certain incident." Graham looked at ahsoka in a shocking expression as Serizawa said, "Ah now I remember your name, your Ahsoka Tano, a former jedi padawan that was framed for the Temple bombing, you were found innocent that day, but now you have left the jedi, however jedi or no you can still use the force."

Ahsoka looked at Serizawa confused as she asked, "Well what do you want with me, and what does this have to do with the Big Guy there." Serizawa looked at Graham as Graham answered for him, "Jedi have always been known to form bonds with animals, so..." Ahsoka stopped Graham as she was shocked at what she just said as she asked, "Wait, you want me to from a bond with him?" Serizawa nodded as he says, "With you two bonded, you can lure Godzilla to the MUTO and he will destroy it and bring balance back to the galaxy."

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing, as sh shook her head and said, "I'm sorry guys, but I can't, my father just died and I need to just move on from that and everything else that just happened to me, but I do wish you luck in your mission."Ahsoka got up and walked away as Graham got up and tried to stop her by saying, "wait, we..." Serizawa stopped her as he said to her, "No let her go, and don't worry our plan will still happen."

Ahsoka was walking on the deck as an officer said to her, "Ma'am, I have your own vessel waiting for you." Ahsoka nodded as she followed the officer to where the boat is as they reach it's location as the officer says, "Just get on this boat and heat to Kusco, it's the nearest city from here, and from there is a spaceport where you can take a shuttle to whatever you wanna go, have a good trip ma'am." Ahsoka nodded as she climbed down the ladder into the boat, activated it, and drove away as she looked back at the ship, sighed, and then looked forward as she navigated her boat towards Kusco.

**A few hours later...**

Ahsoka was navigating her boat as she was a bout 10 miles away from Kusco, during the ride she began thinking about her father, then the MUTO still on the run, and the God know as Godzilla that the Republic kept secret. Those thoughts then went away as her boat stopped as it was out of fuel as Ahsoka sighed and thought, "_Great, this just hasn't been my day." _Ahsoke grabbed a fuel canister as she went to the fuel storage, on the side of the boat, as she started filling up the storage, till something bumped the side of the boat as she fell off and landed in the water.

Ahsoka was underwater as she looked around what caused that ship to rock as she looked to her right to see a Opee Sea Killer heading towards her as Ahsoka, by instinct went for her lightsabers, but couldn't feel them as the impact on the boat knocked her lightsabers off her belt as they were still on the boat. Ahsoka tried to swim up, but was stopped as she started holding her neck as she couldn't breathe, as she looked back at the Sea Killer to see it was getting closer. Ahsoka closed her eyes as she accepted her fate, but before the creature could grab at her, a giant mouth catches the sea killer as it shakes it u till it gets torn into pieces as Ahsoka felt a giant hand help her up as it lifted her out of the water and landed her gently n the boat.

Ahsoka began to start coughing water out of her throat and mouth, till she looked up to see her rescuer and gasped as she saw only the head of something that looked very familiar to her, it was Godzilla. Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was seeing as she took a good look at Godzilla's face as she can see his dark green, grayish, rocky hide skin tone, his mouth full of short, razor sharp teeth, his giant snout, and his big orange colored eyes. Ahsoka was just in absoute awe at this, but then turned to little bit of nervousness as Godzilla brought his face toward Ahsoka as she starts sniffing at her as Ahsoka says, "Good Big Guy, Nice Big Guy."

Ahsoka closed her eyes as she didn't want to see what terrible thing he might do to her, but then felt something a bit slimy and warm as she was lifted up in the air and then landed back down on the boat as she looked at herself to see that she had just been licked by him. Ahsoka looked at Godzilla as he kept looking at Godzilla as Ahsoka couldn't help but smile as she petted his face, only to feel something coming from inside him, and that was pain and suffering. Ahsoka then saw images in her mind of Godzilla's life as she witnessed the bomb, that was tested years ago, being dropped onto Godzilla as even though he was able to survive that, she was able to feel his pain as she backed off and said, "i'm sorry that happened to you Big Guy."

Godzilla looked at her and could feel and tell that she meant every word of it, as he felt the same way about her as when she touched him, she could feel her pain and suffering as she lost her mother and abandoned by her father 12 years ago, was betrayed by the jedi as they didn't believe her about her not being involved in the temple bombing, and had lost her father to this creature called MUTO. Godzilla grew angry at the creature as it hurt her and he wanted to make it pay for hurting his new friend , so it has now became his mission to hunt this creature down and destroy it, but before Godzilla left, he said this to Ahsoka, in his mind, "_ I'm Sorry for what happened to you as well Ahsoka, farewell."_

Ahsoka looked up in shock as she just heard Godzilla through her mind as she turned around and said, "Hey..." But he was gone, Godzilla had left as Ahsoka sighed and smiled as she met not something, but someone that was not a monster, but a living being as Ahsoka then grabbed the canister and finished filling up the fuel storage. After she was finished, she restarted the boat, made a quick glance at the water as she wished Godzilla would reappear so she could say goodbye to him, nd then continued heading towards Kusco

**Alright guys that ends this chapter, as were now heading to the good parts, but before I continue, I need your help, if there's anyone out there that is an artist, I need you to draw fanart on Godzilla and Ahsoka, it can be an image of this chapter, or a cool poster like pose, as I would appreciate it if you guys did Ahsoka, in her pose with chewbacca, and Godzilla be behind her, or make your own, even if it's sexual haha, so I would greatly appreciate it and the next chapter should be up soon as were gonna see some more action, so till then I will see or type you later, bye-bye!**


	6. Problems in Kusco

**Kusco**

In a forest like area, near Kusco city, Rex and a squad of clonetroopers are walking through a trail as Rex says, "Keep your eyes out men, the signal we intercepted from the transport stated that the transport is here." His men nodded as they continued on, till Rex saw something as he raised his arm up in the air and turned it into a fist as he says, "Tup, Jesse, get up there and see what it is." Tup and Jessie walked towards the object, blaster's at the ready, but as soon as they got near it, they lowered their weapons as Jesse yells out, "Rex, you should check this out!"

Rex and the rest of his men head towards their location as Rex took a good look at the object to see that it was one of the Nuclear canisters, as it's covered in some white goo and has a huge hole in it. Rex wipes some of the goo off so he could make sure if it was one of the Nuclear canisters, as it was as it had the radiation icon on it as Fives points and yells out, "Captain look!" Rex looks at where fives is pointing at as his expression became shock and awe as it was the transport, only it was on top a huge pile of trees as Rex then heard some weird noise as it came from the left side of the transport, he looked over to see the MUTO feasting on a Nuclear canister, Rex lets out a gasp as he reports to Anakin, "General Skywalker, I have good news and bad news, the Good news is we found the transport, the bad news is that we found a certain creature that took it."

Over at Kusco city, Ahsoka had made it to the city as she is waiting for the tram as she started thinking about Godzilla, as she wondered what he was doing now. The tram arrives as Ahsoka enters it and sits down as she rubs her hands on her face as she has been through a lot of rough stuff the past two to three days. Ahsoka put her hand on her father's bag, that she was able to get back to remember him by as well, as she felt a lump, she opened her father's bag to find her old doll as she took it out, stared at it, and smiled as she felt something strange, almost as if someone was watching her.

Ahsoka looked up to see a little girl in the tram, as she was staring at the doll as Ahsoka couldn't help but smile and wave at the child, till the door closed and the girl's parents were running towards the tram yelling and screaming her name. The little girl tried to get out, yelling Mommy and Daddy, till Ahsoka got up and tried to help by saying, "Could someone open the doors real quick, this little girl is separated from her parents." It was useless, as the tram started moving as the little girl ran down the the tram's hall for a while as her parent's tried to catch the tram, as Ahsoka caught up to the little girl as she said to the parents, "Don't worry I'll bring her back to you guys."

The little girl is crying as she wanted her mommy and daddy, as Ahsoka looked down at her and felt sorry for her as she knew the feeling of wanting her parents, so Ahsoka escorted the little girl to her seat as she sat her down as Ahsoka comforted her by saying, "It's okay, everything's gonna be fine, I'll get you back to your parents I promise." The little girl nodded but still had tears in her eyes as Ahsoka had an idea of what would cheer her up as she took out her doll and handed it to her as she said, "Here, you want my doll, then you can keep it, she's all yours, so take good care of her." The little girl started cheering up as she smiled at Ahsoka and then played with the doll some as Ahsoka sat next to her as she said, "Whew, I hope I don't miss my flight because of this."

Back at the wrecked transports position, Arc 170's are flying in as they were called in to attack the MUTO as they started firing at the Insect looking creature as it roared at them. The Muto, dropped it's canister as it took one of it's big arms and landed it on the ground as it created a huge EMP field as the fighter's controls began to shutdown. Rex and his men were witnessing this as Rex's face became a look of horror as the fighter's were crashing towards them as Rex yells out, "Everyone look out!" Rex and the men were able to dodge some of the crashed fighters, except for a few unlucky clones, as the MUTO roared and then flew off towards Kusco city.

**Anakin's Massive Battlecruiser**

At Anakin's battlecruiser, one of the officer's is getting a reading as he couldn't believe the size of it as he yells out, "General Skywalker, we have something big heading towards Kusco!" Aankin, Serizawa, and Graham ran over towards the officer as they looked at the reading in shock as Anakin says, "By the force, this reading is as big as a Greater Krayt Dragon and Aqua Sanda Monster combined, what is it?" The officer shrugged as Serizawa turned around a little and bean to think about it, till his eyes widened as he realized what was going on, Godzilla is heading to Kusco as he knew the reason.

Serizawa walked out as he was heading towards a gunship, as Graham chased after him and yelled out, "Sensei, what are you doing!?" Serizawa kept walking as he was determined to see this for himself, but he did answer by saying, "I have to see this for myself, he's heading to Kusco, our plan worked Doctor, she did it." Graham stopped as she looked at Serizawa confused as Serizawa entered the gunship as it flew off, suddenly Graham's eyes widened as she remembered the plan and reason for Godzilla heading towards Kusco, where the MUTO is, it's because Godzilla and Ahsoka have bonded and he must have sensed that she might be in danger by the MUTO.

**Kusco**

Back in Kusco city, the EMP burst, made by the MUTO, has reached the city, as all the building's lights are shutting down, even the tram stopped as everyone starts getting worried and starts talking as Ahsoka comforts the little girl by saying, "It's okay, in about thirty seconds the tam will be activated again soon." On a beach a group of people are partying as a little girl notices the water is starting to suck up as she yells out, "Daddy!" The dad hears his little girl as he runs over to her to see that the water is that was sucked up is about to be a massive wave as he picks up his daughter, runs, and yells out, "Everybody, let's get out of here!"

Serizawa's gunship has arrived as it lands on top of a building as Serizawa looks through some binoculars as his expression became a look of awe as he says, "By the force." The water then turns into a huge wave as it starts heading into the city as everyone is trying to run away from it and hide in the buildings as a few unlucky people got washed up by the flood. The survivors, on top of the buildings, see a couple of clonetroopers shoot flares up in the air as it it's the rocky hide of Godzilla as it lets out a low growl as everyone looks on in awe as the troopers started firing at it as one of them yells out, "Blast it!"

Godzilla is able to avoid them as he heads into the direction of the tram as it sensed the MUTO near it and his new friend in trouble. Over at the tram, the power started working as everyone cheered, but they soon changed to screams as the MUTO appeared as Ahsoka gasped as she knew they were heading straight towards it as she yells out, "Everyone get back!" Some were able to listen to her, but others weren't as the Muto's head crashed through their area of the tram as it was hanging off the side of the track as Ahsoka hanged on to a side pole as a few passengers began to slip off, as well as the little girl, till Ahsoka caught her.

The MUTO backed off as it sensed something near as Ahsoka looked on confused as she looked at the girl and said, "Hold on." Ahsoka dropped down as she landed on her feet and ran next to a transport, as the tram was right next to the hanger area, as Ahsoka saw a Arc-170 try to attack the MUTO, but it smacked it with it's small arm as it flew down and crashed, Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was sseing, till she felt water on the bottom of her feet as she looked down to see it was, as she looked back up as the next image Ahsoka saw were giant feet. The Muto looked over and roared at whatever approached it as Ahsoka look up in awe at the familiar sight as she couldn't believe how tall and big he was as she saw his tree trunk like legs, massive arms and hands, huge body, long tail, Spiked dorsal fins, and that very familiar face, Ahsoka cracked out a smile as she said, "Godzilla."

Godzilla leaned his head back as he let out a mighty roar and then finished it as he puffed out his nostrils.

**Theed**

Senator Amidala enters the throne room, as she received a transmission from the Queen, as she approached the Queen and asked, "Your majesty, what's the matter?" The Queen looked at Padme with a worried expression as she answers, "I want you to see this." The Queen activates the holo net news broadcast as Padme looks on with a shocked expression as she sees Godzilla and the MUTO fighting as the MUTO is flying around biting and clawing, while Godzilla is trying to catch it as it then flies away, with Godzilla entering the water in pursuit as Padme looks at the queen and says, "It looks like their heading towards Kario, I need to get there and warn them."

**The Next Day- Kusco**

The city is in ruin from the fight between Godzilla and the Muto as Ahsoka and the little girl are in a survivor finder's camp as Ahsoka says to the officer, "Excuse me, I need this little girl's parent's found, there both human." The Republic officer types it down on a datapad as he nods and says to her, "Okay, we'll call when we find her parents." Ahsoka nodded as the officer left as Ahsoka looked down to find that the little girl is gone, Ahsoka started getting worried as she started looking around for her, till she finally found her and did a sigh of relief, the little girl was reunited with her parents.

Ahsoka looked on with a smile as the parents were hugging and kissing all over their lost daughter as Ahsoka became a little bit sad as she began to think about her deceased parents. That changed when the little girl stared at Ahsoka, smiled, and waved bye as Asoka smiled and returned the gesture as she thought, "_Thank the force for Godzilla, if he hadn't shown up, we would probably be goners."_ Ahsoka heard footsteps as she looked over to see the 212th battalion as she recognized one of them as it was Boil as she ran towards him and yelled out, "Boil!"

Boil looked over to see Ahsoka approaching him as he smiled and said, "Ahsoka, what are you dong here?" Ahsoka smiled as she answered, "Long story, but what are you guys doing here, I thought you guys were fighting over at Kuat?" Boil shrugged and chuckled a little as he answered, "General Kenobi got a transmission from the senate to assist General Skywalker in this situation, I guess were hunting monsters now."

Ahsoka stopped as she started getting worried, as she knew they would stop the MUTO at all costs, but they wouldn't try to harm Godzilla as he is only trying to help against the MUTO, regardless she wanted to know more as she went after Boil,

**Alright, well that ends that, and sorry for the delay, I've been very busy, plus I've been working on other projects or planning them, so anyway our next chapter will have the Female MUTO debuting and a special cameo appearance by a popular squad of commandos, so till then I will see or type you later, bye-bye!**


	7. There is Another One

**Pathway to Kairo**

Anakin's fleet has surrounded Godzilla, as he is still following the MUTO to Kairo, as inside Anakin's capital ship Serizawa and Graham are watching footage from a secret camera in Ahsoka's boat as Graham asks, "Do you really think our plan worked sensei?" Serizawa kept looking at the footage, but answered to her, while still looking at the screen, "were about to find out." Suddenly they see the footage of Ahsoka falling off the boat, and then a few seconds later, the giant hand of Godzilla helping Ahsoka out of the water as he lays her on the boat as the two scientists look on in amazement as Serizawa says, "He saved her."

Graham put her hands on her mouth as she pointed at the screen and said, "By the force, look at this, this is unbelievable." Serizawa looked and couldn't believe it as he watched Ahsoka pet the face of Godzilla as Serizawa smiled and said, "There, that is when the bond was formed." They then hear beeping coming from another computer as Graham says, "Ah the decoding of the readings are complete, now we'll know more about the MUTO."

Graham and serizawa head to another computer as they look at the decoded readings as Serizawa removed his glasses as he couldn't believe what he was seeing as Graham asks, "What is it Sensei?" Serizawa looked at his assistant in a shocked expression as he answered, "These were not part of an earthquake, it's a call." Graham gave Serizawa a shocked look as she said with a bit of a stutter, "The..Then there's anotther one, but where?"

Serizawa and Graham run up a hallway into the bridge as Serizawa yells out, "General Skywalker, we have something important to tell you!" Anakin notices them and goes over to them as he asks them, "What is it professor?" Serizawa whipped out the reading papers as he gave them to Anakin and answered, "These readings, their not from an earthquake, it's a call, a call to something else, there is another one."

Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing, first they already have one Muto, plus a giant monster their currently following, and now another one. Serizawa looked at anakin and asked, "General Skywalker, has the Republic found another egg?" Anakin shook himself out of his trance as he looked at Serizawa and answered, "Well back when I was a youngling, I heard that 12 years ago there was another egg, similar to the one you guys found, at Shili, the chancellor had ordered the egg to be in a secret storage facility here on Naboo, keeping it a secret until..." Anakin looked at the two scientist as their expression became a look of shock as Anakin gulped at what he was about to finish as he looked at Rex and said, "Rex, call in Delta Squad."

**Republic's Secret Storage Facility**

A gunship is flying towards the Republic's Secret Storage Facility, as boss briefs his squad about the mission as he says, "alright squad, this mission is simple, were gonna get in there and make sure this egg didn't hatch." Scorch raises his hand as he asks, "Sir, can I ask a question?" Sev shakes his head as he says with a chuckle, "Here we go." Scorch looks at him and says, "shut up Sev, anyways sir, will we..."

"No Scorch, we will not blow stuff up," said Fixer sternly. Scorch let out a sigh of disappointment as Boss says, "Alright squad were here, let's move." The Deltas exit the gunship as they entered the secret underground facility as they look around, blasters at the ready as Boss says to them, "Alright Deltas, check these rooms and make sure nothing has changed."

The Deltas separated as Fixer checked the first room to see some weapon caches in it as he yells out, "Were good here sir!" Sev checks out the second room as he sees some deactivated droids as he yells out, "Everything looks good here!" Scorch checks out the last room as a small beam of sunlight comes out as he yells out, "Sir you might wanna check this out!"

The deltas rendezvous at Scorch's location as they open the door to see the hatched egg and a massive hole as Scorch says in shock, "Oh blast." Sev looks out through the hole as his eyes widen as he yells out, "sir, the other Muto is heading towards Spinark!" Boss checks this out as he looks through his helmet's screen to see a giant wingless Muto heading towards Spinark as Boss says, "we need to get over there and help any civilians, and tell General Skywalker the bad news."

**Spinark**

The 2nd Muto is walking towards the city as it let out a roar and then landed one of it's huge arms as it let out an EMP burst. In Spinark, there are some workers loading up cargo in transports till the power shuts down as one of the workers asks, "what the hell?" Suddenly the Muto's giant arm punches through the building as it continued it's path of destruction as it rammed into a few buildings and stepped on some transports.

The Deltas arrive as they break down the door to the building as Fixer yells out, "Anyone still here!?" The Deltas reach the area as they see a massive hole with utter devastation as Sev says, "You got to be kidding me." Boss looked through the hole to see the devastation that the Muto caused as they see it leave as Boss says, "Fixer, please tell me you are recording this."

**Anakin's capital ship**

Anakin is briefing with Serizawa, Graham, and his men as he says, "Gentlemen, we have now confirmed that there is a second Muto out there, thanks to thhis footage from Delta Squad." Anakin shows the video, made by the Deltas, on the screen as they see the 2nd Muto as Serizawa says, "Judging by it's size and the fact that it is wingless, it's a female, the calls that were being made, it was a mating call." Anakin nodded as he says, "alright then, it seems we have a Muto couple in our midst, but what we need to do now is destroy them, along with this monster, known as Godzilla, the question is how?"

"We might have a good idea." Anakin and the others look at the direction of that voice to see Obi Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody enter the bridge as Anakin smiles and says, "Well it's about time you showed up, so then what's your plan?" bi Wan looks at cody as he clears his throat and answers for him, "Since it looks like all three of them are heading to Kairo, and the Muto's like to feed on Nuclear energy, we could have some Nuclear bombs close to Kairo, that way we can kill three birds in one stone."

Serizawa couldn't believe what he was hearing as he gets up and says, "But we already tried that before, it won't work, besides why do you want to kill Godzilla, he's only trying to help." Anakin looks at Obi Wan as he looks back at serizawa as he says, "We don't know if he is doing it willingly, we believe it's by pure instinct, all predators have tht when something foreign enters their territory." Serizawa shakes his head as he says, "No, there is a reason that Godzilla is hunting the Mutos."

Obi Wan began to become curious of this as he wondered about a reason for godzilla to do this, so he asks Serizawa in a polite tone, "Then tell us, Prof. Serizawa is it, tell us why Godzilla is doing this." Serizawa looked around the room as he didn't know if he had to tell the truth about Ahsoka or keep it a secret, so Serizawa answered, "I can't tell you, but I promise Godzilla is sent to help bring balance back to this planet." Anakin shook his head as he said, "Then professor we have no choice, we have lives to save and Kairo is the second most populated city in Naboo, So Obi Wan we'll go for you plan."

Obi Wan nodded as he says, "I already have some men stationed at Kusco, along with the bombs, they'll load them on the tram and escort them to Kairo, Cody contact Boil and tell him to begin bringing the bomb to Kairo." Cody nodded his head as well as he says, "right away general." Anakin looked over to see Serizawa a bit upset as Anakin sighed and said, "I'm sorry Professor, but we have lives to save, but if you can give us a reason for why we should put our fate in your Alpha Predator, then we can change the plans."

Serizawa looked up at Anakin and sighed as he said to him, "That is for you to find out, don't worry you'll know the answer soon, but please don't do this." Anakin sighed as he shook his head and said, "Then I'm sorry Professor, were sticking with the plan." Serizawa looked down at the ground as Graham comforted him as she says, "Don't worry sensei, we still have Ahsoka out there helping him."

**Well a bit of a short chapter, but regardless I ope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the delay, my internet as shutdown for a few days, next chapter should be up soon, so till then I will see or type you later, bye-bye!**


	8. Delivering the bombs

**Kusco**

Ahsoka and Boil are walking together down a street as Boil looked at Ahsoka and asks, "So, hows the life of leaving the jedi?" Ahsoka looked down as her life, so far, hasn't been the best as Boil noticed it and said, "Oh I'm sorry Ahsoka, I didn't mean to..." Ahsoka looked up at Boil and interrupted him by saying, "It's okay Boil, it just hasn't been good, especially after losing your father."

Boil felt sorry for her and was about to say something else, till a trooper showed up and said, "sergeant Boil, we received orders from Generals Skywalker and Kenobi to deliver the bombs to Kairo." Ahsoka gave a confused look as Boil says, "Alright then, load up the tram and we'll be leaving in an hour." The trooper saluted and ran off as Ahsoka looked at Boil in a suspicious look and asked, "Boil, what are the bombs for?"

Boil didn't reply as he went inside a building to get himself a drink as Ahsoka followed him inside and asked again, "Boil, what are the bombs for?" Boil looked at Ahsoka as he saw that her expression was serious, but he answered, "I can't tell you ahsoka, cause it's Republic business, and since your not a jedi anymore, your also not apart of the Republic, so I'm sorry." Ahsoka crossed her arms and glared at him, till Boil took a sip of his water, sighed, and answered, "Okay, were delivering these bombs to Kairo, cause we have reason to believe that both the Mutos and..."

Ahsoka interrupted him, as she just heard the words both the Mutos, and asked, "wait a minute, there's two of them?" Boils sighed and answered, "Yes, a male and a female, but anyway we have reason to believe that both of them and the large reptilian creature identified as Godzilla are heading to Kairo, so were gonna blow all three of them up with the bombs." Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing as she understood about the Mutos, but Godzilla, he was only trying to help, so Ahsoka defended him by saying, "What, why Godzilla, he's only trying to help!"

Boil looked confused at her as he said, "I don't understand what you mean, he's only a monster." Ahsoka grew a bit angry at boil as she lashed out at him, "No, he is not a monster, he's a living being , he has feelings just like all of us, he knows whats right and wrong, and what he's doing is taking down the Mutos to save us!" Boil was shocked to see Ahsoka act this way and better yet defending this gigantic creature, regardless Boils started heading to the door as he said, "Look ahsoka, regardless of what your claiming, I have my orders from the Generals, and I must see it done."

Boil was about to exit, till Ahsoka stopped him and said, "Then I'm coming with you." Boil stopped as he looked back and said, "What, no, you can't, your not a jedi anymore." Ahsoka knew he was right, but she had to save her friend as she begged to Boil, "Look Boil, you might not believe me, but somehow me and Godzilla are connected, he can listen to me, so please take me with you guys, so that way I can find Godzilla and tell him to leave so you guys can proceed with the plan, please Boil."

Boil looked at the tram, that already had the bombs loaded up, and back at Ahsoka as he sighed and said, "Alright Ahsoka, you can come, but as soon as we reach the destination you have to leave." Ahsoka smiled at Boil and gave him and walked out towards the tram as Boil sighed and put on his helmet and walked out. Boil and Ahsoka reach the tram as it started moving as Ahsoka began to think about what Godzilla is doing right now.

**A few hours later...**

**Pathway to Kairo**

Godzilla is still being followed and monitored by Anakin's fleet as inside Anakin's capital ship's bridge, Anakin and Obi Wan are re watching the camera feed of the Female Muto, till the alarm goes off as Obi Wan yells out, "Trooper, what's going on!?" The trooper looked out the window to see Godzilla diving in the water as he answers, "It's Godzilla sir, he's diving in the water!" Anakin looks at Obi Wan as he says to him, "He's trying to avoid us."

Obi Wan looks out the window to see Godzilla had disappeared as he says, "Is he still in our scopes?" The trooper looked at the radar, and was amazed to see the speed of Godzilla underwater as he's almost out of their reach as he then disappeared as the trooper answered, "No sir, he's gone." Serizawa overheard everything has he walked up to Obi Wan and Anakin as he says to them, "He now knows where they are, it won't be long before he finds and meets them at Kairo."

Anakin looks at Obi Wan and then back to Serizawa as he says, "Then we better have a blockade fleet ready for him by the bridge in Kairo, and hope for the bombs to be there in time." Anakin walks away as Obi Wan notices Serizawa holding a watch that isn't working as he asks, "Pardon me Professor, but why do you carry this old watch for?" Serizawa chuckled a little and then felt sad as he showed it to Obi Wan as he answered, "This watch has been in my family for years, it belonged to my father."

**In the mountains close to Kairo**

The tram is now in the grassy like mountains as Ahsoka is sitting in front of one of the bombs as Boil walks up to her, sits next to her and asks, "How are you holding up?" Ahsoka looked at boil and answered, "Good, just a bit nervous." Boil gave her a confused look as he asked, "About what?"

Ahsoka sighed and answered, "Well if there's two Mutos out there, and they love this stuff, aren't you worried one of them might attack the tram?" Boil rubbed his beard as he answered, "Of course, but we already have some men waiting for us on the other side of this tunnel, if they see something they'll let us know." Suddenly a transmission came in, on boils's comlink, as it says, "Tram Wagon this is Pick up zone do you read?"

Ahsoka and boil looked at each other in a worried expression as it sounded like the pick up zone is in a battle as boil replies, "This is Tram wagon, what's going on?" They hear blaster fire and a screech like roar as the trooper answered, "Stop the tram, I repeat, stop the, aaaah!" Boil and Ahsoka heard that same roar again in the background as they look up above the tunnel to see some explosions as Boil yells out, "Stop the tram!"

The Tram stops as Boil and Ahsoka get off of it as Boil points at two troopers and says, " Sonic and Knuckles, you two come with us, the rest of you stay here, I'll contact you when the coast is clear." Ahsoka, Boil, Sonic, and Knuckles go inside the tunnel as they continue to walk through it, with the clones having their blasters ready, till they reach the end of the tunnel as they see the bridge that leads to Kairo's borderline. Ahsoka looks down in the water to see some destroyed tanks and dead bodies as Ahsoka turned away as Boil and the two troopers looked down as Boil says, "Well whatever attacked the Pick up Zone, might still be gone now, but we better check so Sonic Knuckles, you two search down there, me and Ahsoka will look around up here, let's move."

Knuckles and Sonic grapple down to the ground as Ahsoka and Boil keep walking across the track as Ahsoka says, "I have a bad feeling about this." After looking and walking around for a while, Knuckles and Sonic stop as Sonic contacts Boil and says, "Boil, whatever came here is gone now, so we better get back to the tram and get moving." Boil and ahsoka stop at where their at in the middle section of the track as Boil replies, "Understood, meet us back at the tram and tell the others to start moving."

Little did they know that the Female Muto had blended in with one of the hills as it was starting to reveal itself as Ahsoka noticed that and with a shocked expression said to Boil, "Boil, look behind you." Boil turned around as his expression became a look of horror as the female began to descend in the water and close to their position as Ahsoka and Boil lie down on the track.

The female lowered itself under the track as Ahsoka notices it didn't have any wings and was bigger than the one she saw back at Shili as she thought, "_Their right, there is another one, and it is a female._" Suddenly Boil's comlink goes off as it was Knuckles as he says, "Boil, were at the tram, where are you?" Boil immediately shutoff his comlink, but it was to late as the Female heard it and as soon as it got to the other side, it was about to eat them, till all three heard a noise coming from the tunnel, it was the tram.

Ahsoka and Boil watched helplessly as the female charged at the approaching tram and started attacking it, causing the track to start collapsing. Ahsoka and Boil quickly get up and start running till boil noticed a piece of the tram being flung over towards them as Boil yells out, "Look out!" Boil pushes Ahsoka in the water, but got crushed by the tram as Ahsoka fell in the water, as well as parts of the tram, track, and a intact bomb, as she was swept by the current, till she hit her head on a rock, and then all she could see was darkness.

**The next day**

**Pathway to Kairo**

Anakin and Obi Wan are in the bridge, looking at a map in Kairo, till Rex and Cody show up as as Rex says, "Sirs, we have a problem." Anakin and Obi Wan look up at them as Anakin says, "What is it guys?" Rex and Cody look at each other as Cody answered, "The tram didn't make it to Kairo."

Obi Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing, as he shook it off and asked, "What happened?" Rex took a deep breath as he answered, "We have reason to believe that one of the Mutos attacked the tram." Obi Wan shook his head in disappointment as Anakin looks at him and then back to the clones as he commands, "Send some men to look for what remains of the Tram or Pick up Zone, they might have some survivors or maybe one of the bombs are still intact."

**In a woody area near Kairo**

The remains of the track and tram have been washed up in a beach line as Ahsoka, who is covered in mud, wakes up and starts coughing a lot as she tries to call out the name, "Boil." But there was no answer as Ahsoka looked around to see what remains of the track and the tram, as well as the pick up zone as she could see some dead trooper bodies. Suddenly Ahsoka began to hear noises, as it sounded like a gunship and some troopers.

Ahsoka got up and barely walked over to the position as she saw a gunship, still flying, and some troopers lifting up the last bomb, that was able to survive the attack, as Ahsoka began to wave her arm and yelled out, "Hey, over here!" One of the troopers heard her as he turned around, pointed at her, and yelled out, "Over there, a survivor!" Ahsoka noticed the troopers coming over to her as two of them carried her to another gunship, that has already landed, as they flew off to a camp near Kairo.

**Alright guys, that wraps up this chapter, and first of all I wanna apologize for the delay, I have been very busy as I have other projects, that I'm currently working on, and I have a job and I will start college on the August 25th, so I won't be on Fanfiction as much, but rest assured I will continue doing my projects on here no matter what, also if you have to review at least say some things about the book, like Godzillafan1, not criticize me of my time by telling me to hurry up, but anyways, I believe were almost done with the book or at least halfway as the next xhapter will be titled, "Let them Fight." so till then I will see or type you later, bye bye!**


	9. Let Them fight

**Near Kairo**

The gunship, carrying Ahsoka, has arrived as it lands near a small Republic camp as a trooper drags Ahsoka to the medical tent as the trooper says, "We have a survivor from the tram incident." The medical officer looked over at them as he saw Ahsoka, who is in a bit of a daze and covered in mud, as he says, "Alright, set her down here." The trooper sat her on a seat as the medical officer shined a light in her eyes and touched around her as she mumbled, "Where am I?"

The Medical officer looked at her as he could see that she wasn't in her daze anymore as he answered, "Take it easy, your in a small Republic Camp near Kairo." Ahsoka widened her eyes as she quickly remembered what she was here for as she tried to get up and said, "I have to get to Kairo." However, Ahsoka felt a bit of some pain in the back of her head as she fell back as she felt a bit of a bump on her head as the officer checked on it and said, "It's only a small bump, you only have a minor headache, it's good thing you don't have a concussion, but regarding you wanting to go the Kairo, I wouldn't, cause were immediately evacuating citizens right now."

Ahsoka quickly realized what he was meaning, the Mutos and Godzilla were close, but she felt that she still had time as she said to the Officer, "But you don't understand, I need to get to Kairo, it's important." The medical officer looked at her in a curious expression as he asked, "And what's so important about it?" Ahsoka bit her lip as she couldn't really explain the concept like she did with Boil, so she said, "I can't tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

The medical officer nodded as he said, "Probably, also your better off staying here for a while before I let you go anyway, the generals might want to talk to you." Ahsoka knew who he was talking about, Obi Wan Kenobi and her former master Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka really didn't want to see them again, so that she could forget that part of her past. However, she quickly realized that if she can't get to Godzilla and convince him to leave, then she'll convince Obi Wan and Anakin to stop their plan and let Godzilla deal with the Mutos.

**Kairo**

In Kairo, citizens are being evacuated as children are boarding bus like transports as Padme enters a hospital as one of the doctors recognized her as he says to her, "senator Amidala, what are you doing here?" The Senator looked at the doctor as she answered him in a calm tone, "I came to help in the evacuation." The doctor shook his head as he said to her, "But you don't understand, theirs already been reports that the Female Muto is in the city limits, you have to get out of here."

The doctor runs off as Padme heeds his words and runs out of the hospital as she calls out, "Threepio, where are you!?" Padme at first didn't hear anything till she heard, "Mrs. Padme, over here!" Padme turned over to the voice's position as C-3PO walks over to her as he says, "Thank the maker your alright, the alarm to the city has went off as one of those creatures are in the city limits."

Padme didn't know what to do now as she realized coming here was a mistake as she knew that the Mutos have these EMP charges and any use of it would shut down the controls. Padme gave a huge sigh of disappointment as she said to Threepio, "Come on then, we have to find a shelter." Padme then runs off as Threepio barely shakes his head as he says, "I have a bad feeling about this."

**Anakin's Capital ship**

Anakin and Obi Wan are watching Kairo's holomap as Rex and Cody approach them as Rex says, "Sirs, our investigation team has reported back." Anakin and Obi Wan looked up as Anakin says, "That's excellent, what did they find?" Rex looked at Cody as he answered for him, "They found only one intact bomb, plus a survivor." Obi Wan and Anakin looked at each other as Obi Wan says, "well we need to meet with this survivor then, don't we?"

Anakin nodded at what Obi Wan said as he says to Rex, "Right, then Rex, head over to the camp and bring us the survivor and Cody, contact the investigation team and tell them to bring the bomb to one of the ships and arm it." Rex and Anakin saluted the jedi generals as they walked off as Serizawa approached them as he says, "Please generals, don't do this." Anakin continued watching the map as Obi wan sighed and looked at him and said, "I'm sorry Professor, but we need to make sure more lives are not taken by these creatures."

**The bridge heading into Kairo**

There is heavy traffic on the bridge as a transport driver, as it's loaded with children, is beeping it's horn at the guards in front of it as all the children are giggling. Below and next to the bridge is the blockade fleet as the gunship lands the bomb safely as one of the troopers receives his orders as he says to another trooper, "Alright, were gonna arm this bomb, so on three I want us to flip the two switches together." The trooper nodded as he had his finger ready as the other one said to him, "One, two, three!"

Immediately at the same time, they both flip the switch as the bomb is activated with a hour and 15 minute time limit as the trooper shouted to the driver of the boat, "Alright let's this ship to a good spot away from the city!" Just as the pilot was starting the ship, a huge EMP wave comes in as it shuts down the controls as the Pilot says, "The controls, it stopped working!" All the troopers were looking around, like what was going on, till some Arc-170's started falling out of the sky and crashing in the water, and then the Male Muto swoops in as it dives on top of the ship, with the bomb, and flies out of the water, with the bomb, into the city.

**Kairo**

The Male keeps flying with the bomb in it's mouth till it sees the female as it lands in front of her as it gives her the bomb, via mouth to mouth. The Male and Female snuggle each other's heads as the female looks down at it's stomach to reveal that it is pregnant. The Female then starts banging on the ground as she starts making a hole as the male senses something coming their way and flies towards it.

**The Bridge heading into Kairo**

On a battleship, the troopers and it's admiral are still shocked at what has transpired as one of the pilots leaves it's bridge and yells out, "Admiral, there's something coming from the port side!"The Admiral and his troops look over at the port side to see waves rocking real hard and giant dorsal fins, as it was Godzilla as he has arrived to deal with the Mutos, as the Admiral yelled out, "Brace for impact!" However, the huge waves stop as Godzilla had stopped right in front of the ship as the troopers and Admiral look on confuse as one of the ship's intercoms says, "Hold your fire, hold your fire."

Suddenly, Godzilla's giant tail comes out of the water as the troopers loom on if fear only to turn around to see Godzilla lifting himself up as he is separating two ships away from each other in the process. The ships immediately start firing at Godzilla as it both starts hitting him and missing him as the missiles begin to hit the right edge of the bridge. Inside the transport, the kids are ducking and hiding as the driver decides to drive off, but was suddenly stopped as a piece of the bridge stops them.

A TX-130 tank rolls itself on the left side of the bridge as a couple of clone troopers run beside it as one of them contacts the battleships by saying, "Striker there's civilians on the bridge, hold your fire, hold your..." But he was interrupted as another missile went towards them as Godzilla was standing up and got hit by it as the kids in the transport look on in awe at what they are seeing as they can hear Godzilla's low growl. Godzilla let out a mighty roar as one of his hands grabs the left side of the bridge as the TX-130 tank moves back and drags that piece of the bridge with it as the transport, along with the others, drive away really fast to the other side.

Meanwhile, Godzilla is being clobbered by missiles as Godzilla begins to think about how to get away from them and into the city. As much as he wanted to avoid causing destruction in a city, Godzilla swings right through the bridge as he creates a huge gap as Godzilla let's out another roar. Little did anyone know however, an unexpected transport, also filled with children, didn't notice the gap and begins to fall, till Godzilla noticed, and caught it with his hand as he sat it down on the other side of the bridge and started heading towards the city.

**Near Kairo**

Rex arrives, via gunship, as he walks into the small Republic camp as he goes to the commanding officer of the camp as he says, "General Skywalker and Kenobi want to meet the survivor." The officer nodded as he pointed towards the medical tent as Rex headed over towards it, removed the entrance sheet as he saw the survivor crouched over as he asked, "Are you the survivor, if you are, General Skywalker and Kenobi want to talk to you." The survivor raises her head up as Rex saw that the head had very familiar Lekkus and mentrals as she turned around to reveal the survivor to be Ahsoka as Rex looked on in shock as Ahsoka says, "Hello Rex."

**Anakin's Capital Ship**

Anakin, Obi Wan, Cody, Prof. Serizawa, and Rex's men are in the planning area as in the middle of them in a map to the city as Anakin says, "Alright boys, this mission won't be easy, as we are all aware that the Muto's have the bomb as it's time limit was an hour and 15 minutes, the bomb has been in their hands for the past fifteen minutes, so we need to get it back before it blows, as soon as Rex comes back with the survivor, he'll brief you on the mission." Rex shows up as he has a shocked expression on his face as Anakin notices this and asks, "What's wrong Rex?" Rex shook out his expression as he coughed out his throat and said, "General Skywalker, meet the survivor."

Rex steps aside, as a now barely muddied Ahsoka steps in as Anakin, Obi Wan, and the others are shocked to see her here, except for Serizawa, as Anakin exclaimed, "Ahsoka!" Ahsoka looked down as all she could say was, "Hello Anakin." Anakin at first wanted to go hug her as it had been a while since he last saw his former apprentice, but stopped as he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ahsoka looked back up at Anakin as she answered, "I came here to help Godzilla." Everyone was then even more shocked as Serizawa smiled at what she just said as Anakin said, "What, so wait Godzilla being here and back at Kusco was your doing?" Ahsoka noticed the bit of anger in his tone as she angrily looked at him and said, "Your acting as if me and Godzilla are trying to destroy Naboo, but were not, especially Godzilla, he's trying to help stop them."

Serizawa's smile grew even bigger as Anakin looked at him and realizes what was going on as he says, "So this was your plan Professor, well I'm sorry but that's not going to happen, I mean I trust my former student, but I do not trust that monster." Ahsoka quickly grew frustrated at her former master as she slammed her hands flat on the table as she yelled at him, "He is not a monster, he is a living being, just like evryone in this room, planet, and galaxy, and why you guys are attacking him and not trusting him is very disgusting to me, but you have to listen to reason Anakin, your plan with the bomb didn't work, so let Godzilla do this!" Anakin was shocked at how Ahsoka acted towards him as Obi Wan looked at him as he could see Anakin's shocked expression, regardless Anakin shook it off as he sighed and said, "Alright Ahsoka, we'll go with him then, but that doesn't mean that changes the current situation as we need to retrieve that bomb."

Ahsoka did a sigh of relief as she said to him, "Then I will come with the troops then." Anakin was about to protest, but Obi Wan stopped him as Anakin sighed again and said, "Fine, you can go with them, anyways Rex brief the troops on the mission." rex stepped forward as he shows the image of the city as he says, "As you guys can see, we monitored both the Muto's EMP radius as it shows that there is a small entrance point on the very top, so we'll have a gunship fly above it and Halo jump to the center here, near the location of the bomb as the Professor probably just described to you that it would be holed up in a large crater or nest, so we'll just get in there and deactivate the bomb, any questions?"

Fives steps up as he asks, "Yeah, if that is a nest, wouldn't the Female be guarding it, if so how would we get by her?" Rex was about to answer, but Ahsoka interrupted as she says, "I got this Rex, that's a reason I'm coming with you guys, Godzilla can distract the Muto's while we head into the nest to deactivate the bombs, and probably by the time we deactivated it, Godzilla will probably already have the Muto's killed." Tup then stepped up as he asked, "That's good and all, but what if were not able to open the bomb and deactivate it, what do we do then?"

Rex knew the answer to that one, as he answered, "Well we already have a small, empty boat awaiting near the docks, if we fail to deactivate the bomb, then we'll bring it to the boat and have it drive off towards an open area of the ocean far away from the city, so anymore questions?" The men didn't answer as Rex says, "Good, we'll be leaving in fifteen minutes, so start gearing up and loading in the gunship." Everyone was leaving, till Anakin stopped Ahsoka as he says to her, "Ahsoka wait, I just wanna tell you I'm sorry about earlier, this mission has been very stressful, so I hope you can forgive me, and may the force be with you."

Ahsoka nodded as she walked off as Anakin looked on and sighed as he saw Serizawa standing outside as Anakin joined with him as Serizawa says, "Much stubbornness and determination in her." Anakin couldn't help but chuckle at that comment as he says, "Well she did get it from me." Serizawa gave a small smile, then went back to his normal expression as Anakin asks, "So is she right, can this Alpha Predator of yours really defeat the Muto's?" Serizawa kept gazing at the city, as there are some smoke rising as Serizawa answers, "The arrogance of man is thinking that nature is under their control, and not the other way around, let them fight."

**Kairo**

Some people in a building begin to hear strange roars as they look out the window to see the male Muto fly by and then land on top of a building as it roars at the direction in front of it. Down below in the streets, Padme and Threepio turn around and start heading backwards, till they stop and look on in awe to see Godzilla as he starts rising and let's out a loud snort as Threepio comments, "Oh my." Padme looks over to see a shelter as she grabs Threepio and runs towards it, as they enter it as she looks on, while the doors are closing, to see the Male Muto and Godzilla begin their fight as the last image she saw was Godzilla about to deliver a bite to the male Muto.

**Wow, I think I just wrote one of my longest chapters ever, second to one of the episodes in my walking dead crossover, anyways that was it for this chapter, and again sorry for the delays, I once again mention that I have other projects to get done as well, but anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter as the next part will be the halo jump and half of the final battle between Godzilla and the Muto's, so expect that chapter to be up soon, so till then I will see or type you later, bye bye!**


	10. Halo Jump

**Kairo**

A gunship is flying above the city of Kairo as inside the ship is Ahsoka, Rex, and his men as their gearing up for their mission. Ahsoka is standing behind all the clones as she starts thinking about the jump, as this wouldn't be the first time she did a Halo jump, and what the city will look like, as will it be like what it was in her vision about two to three days ago, or worse would Godzilla fail as the Mutos would instantly stop them from retrieving the bomb. All that went away as Rex approached her and asked, "You okay Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka looked at Rex and gave him a nod as Rex asked again, "Nervous about being back in the front lines again?" Ahsoka this time shook her head as she answered, "No, I'm just worried about the mission is all." Rex nodded his head as he knew that this mission was a suicidal one, but it had to be done as it was the only way to save the city, so he said to ahsoka, "Well you don't have to worry, with that big friend of yours dishing out the punishment to those monsters, we'll be able to get in and out with the bomb."

Ahsoka nodded as the lights began to go red as the pilot announced on the intercom, "We have arrived to the top of the EMP Zone, prepare for Halo Jump. Ahsoka took a breath as she said to herself, "Here we go." Rex then immediately put on his helmet as he walked towards one of the doors as he yells out, "Alright boys, lock and load and prepare to jump!"

The lights then became green as the doors opened as Rex yelled out, "Green light, let's move!" Rex and the clones immediately jumped down as Ahsoka, who took a huge deep breath, ran out and jumped down as she started gliding down behind the clones. Ahsoka looked around the area as they were going through dark clouds at first, then later black smoke as she could see the ruins of the once great city as parts ofe buildings were torn down.

Ahsoka looked over to her right side as she saw Godzilla and the Male Muto fighting as Godzilla's left eye caught Ahsoka and the others as Ahsoka gave Godzilla a nod as he gave her a slight nod back as he continued fighting the Male. Ahsoka and the others reached the city limits as Rex yells out, "Activate your jetpacks!" Everyone immediately did it as they safely landed on the ground as everyone took off their jetpacks as they looked around the area as Rex asked everyone, "Alright, is everyone here, Fives, Tup, Jesse, Ahsoka?"

Everyone was nodding as Rex nodded back at the as he says, "Alright, the nest should be up ahead, let's move!" Everyone started running up north as they soon stop as Fives says, "There it is, that is one big nest." Everyone was about to continue, but Ahsoka sensed something wrong as she hides behind a vehicle and says to the others, "Take cover."

Rex and the others didn't know what was going on, till they heard the Female Muto rising from the hole as everyone then took cover as Jesse says, "Great how are we supposed to get past her." Ahsoka felt a presence as she looked up as she smiled and answered Jesse's question by saying, "i think he will deal with that problem." Everyone looked up as they see a huge fog covering something as a huge tail swooped by, then a sound of thunder and some lightening showed a giant reptilian image as it then let out a growl as it walked out of thee cover to reveal Godzilla, Godzilla then let out a huge challenging roar as he held on to it for a good while, till he finally stopped.

The Female roared back at Godzilla as it she left her nest to face off Godzilla as the two charged at each other as Godzilla grabbed her by the throat and dragged her away. Rex and Ahsoka looked at each other as Rex started patting her on the shoulder as he yells out, "That takes care of that, come on!" Everyone headed towards the nest as they stopped and looked down it as fives looks at his detector and says, "sir, The bomb is in the middle of the nest."

Everyone started heading towards the middle as they finally reached it to see the bomb stuck in the bottom of a huge egg sack as Rex yells out, "There's the bomb, let's get it down from there!" Rex and the others ran down there and tried to get the bomb down as Ahsoka stayed back and took a good look at the egg sack as she saw eggs with baby mutos in them. Ahsoka then started to realize that if this egg sack wasn't destroyed, then thousands more of these mutos would conquer the planet, worse, the galaxy.

Meanwhile, godzilla and the Female are still having their showdown as Godzilla pushes down the female and puts his foot on her chest, pinning her down. The female starts roaring for help as Godzilla is about to o something, till the male drags him away from her and then the female quickly gets up and charges at Godzilla as she pushes him down through a building. Godzilla tries to get up and roar but the male muto jumps on him as the female starts bashing on him as well.

Back at Ahsoka and the others, Rex and the clones were able to get the bomb down and try to open, but the bomb is jammed as Rex says, "Alright then boys, we gotta go with plan B, let's drag this bomb to the boat." Rex and the clones began to carry the bomb out of the nest, but ahsoka stayed behind as she looked back at the egg sack and then began to hear Godzilla's roars of pain as she knew he was in trouble. Ahsoka began to think about her true family as she lost them to the mutos and her once known family, the jedi, as they betrayed her, and now someone that she now considers her knew family is in danger as Ahsoka took out some thermal charges and started running back towards the egg sack.

Back over at Godzilla, the Female has knocked down Godzilla as she starts swiping at him and the male comes in and starts pouncing at him. Back over at the nest, Ahsoka has planted some of the charges as she set the timer to 15 seconds as she starts running out of the charges exploded as it destroys the entire nest as ahsoka flies out from the shock wave of the explosion as Rex and he others stop as Rex notices ahsoka isn't with them as he yells out, "Ahsoka!"

Rex was about to run back, but Fives stopped him as he said, "It's no use sir, she's gone, we have to get the bomb to the boat." Meanwhile, the female has heard and saw the explosion as she stopped fighting Godzilla and headed towards her former nest as Godzilla realized what was gong on as he bites one of the male's arms and throws him at a set of buildings. The female reached her nest as she could see it was destroyed as she looked at her egg sack to see it to destroyed as she starts roaring a roar of sadness.

Ahsoka was knocked out in front of a vehicle, but started waking up and tried to move, but felt a bit of some pain in her right leg. Little did she know that she accidently created a noise that caught the female's attention as she looked up to see the female's head come closer to her, ready for the kill, but Ahsoka saw a bright blue light as it also gave the female's attention as well. It was godzilla, as the blue light was starting from his tail all the way up to his back as he reared his head back and gave the female a blast of his atomic breath.

Godzilla held on to it for a while, and then did it again as it knocked down the female. Godzilla was about to roar, but the male charged at Godzilla and started to attack him as Godzilla shakes him off. Meanwhile, Rex and the overs had made it to the boat as they loaded the bomb up as Tup tried to get the boat started, till he activated the back up generator as the boat started working again. Back over at the former nest, the female starts moving again as she hears the boat activating as she let's out a roar and starts heading over towards the boat.

Godzilla and the male are continuing their fight the male gets on top of Godzilla again, but Godzilla shakes him off again as the male plans on doing another attack. Godzilla on the other hand had grown tired of the male as he readied for the male to come closer to him. As soon as he male tried to charge again, Godzilla quickly used his tail as he squished the Male on the side of a building as the male was dead.

Godzilla let out a small victory roar, however the building behind him began to collapses as it landed on top of him as Godzilla falls to the ground with half of the buildings rubble on top of him. Ahsoka, who was watching the whole thing, began to run, despite her right leg hurting, towards him as she could see tried t encourage her new family by yelling out, "godzilla you have to get up, you have to keep fighting, the female is still around, please Godzilla your my only family now, so you have to stop this, so please get up!" Godzilla knew that she meant every word of it, but before he could do anything fog covered him up as Ahsoka saw that and began to wonder what he was about to do, before hearing some of the clones screaming and yelling as she says the name, "Rex."

**ell that ends this chapter guys, up next is the final chapter as it will be called, "The Kiss of Death and New Family", and since I don't make false promises, I will have that up tomorrow, plus there will be a twelve chapter on this book as it will be the Q&A as I will answer any questions, via PM, or reviews, so till then I will see or type you later, bye-bye!**


	11. Kiss of Death and New Family

**Kairo**

Ahsoka is at the docks as she sees the female Muto attacking the clones on the deck as the clones are shooting at her. Ahsoka watched helplessly as the females giant jaws crashed through a group of clones, including rex as Ahsoka yelled out, "Rex!" Luckily, the Female didn't hear her as she concentrated on the remaining clones, as Ahsoka ran to the boat.

Ahsoka made it to it's cockpit as she tried to get it to move, but it stopped as it's anchor was still tied to the dock. Ahsoka quickly ran to the rope as she activated her lightsaber and cut the rope as the impact of the boat knocked her to the ground. Ahsoka then tried to get up, but then saw something that turned her expression to fear as it was the Female Muto, who was leaning towards the boat.

Ahsoka began to think that if she was about to die, then she will die fighting, so she popped out her lightsaber and was ready for the inevitable. However, before the female could go for a death blow, she stopped, as if time was frozen in place. Ahsoka was confused at first, till she looked to the Female's right as she saw Godzilla, as he clenched his jaws on her right shoulder.

Godzilla immediately dragged the female away from the boat as he released the female from his jaws, but began to grab her jaw as he planned to do something never before seen to her. The female tried to fight out of it, but it was to late as Godzilla forced her jaws open and blew his atomic breath inside her mouth as it had decapitated her head from her body. Godzilla, while still holding the female's head, let out a massive victory roar and as soon as he was done, he let go of the head as it dropped in the ocean floor.

Ahsoka, who was starting to act a bit woozy, smiled as she started falling down by saying, "We did it Big Guy, we did it." Ahsoka was still awake, but on the brink of unconscious, as the last thing she saw was Godzilla collapsing in a empty part of Kairo, then all she saw was darkness. Ahsoka then started seeing a light as she began thinking if her time her in this galaxy was over as she started thinking about seeing her mother and father again, or if Godzilla had died, if she would see him as well.

However, the light faded as Ahsoka woke up a bit to see Captain Rex, and a gunship above them, as Rex asks her, "Ahsoka, are you alright?" Ahsoka couldn't believe it as she thought that he was killed by the female muto, as she asked, "I thought you were dead?" Rex gave her a slight chuckle as he answered her, "No, she missed me, tup, fives, and jesse by an inch, I'm just as lucky as you are to be alive, but come on the bomb is about to explode."

Rex picked up Ahsoka as he tugged on the zip line as he was dragged up to the gunship, as they were pulled in, Fives gently sat her in front of one of the walls, as she looked down at the ocean. As the gunship was flying away, Ahsoka heard and saw a massive explosion as the bomb went off, but it was away from city limits. Ahsoka, feeling at peace now, closed her eyes and went back to her slumber.

**The next day**

Anakin and Obi Wan have arrived in the city, along with Dr. Graham and Prof. Serizawa and Delta Squad, as they begin looking for survivors and bringing them to the arena for either medical treatment or shelter. Fixer found a locked shelter as he unlocked the controls as some survivors came out, along with Padme and C-3PO as Anakin looked on shocked at them as he asked, "Padme, what were you doing here?" Padme looked down on the ground, but rose her head back up as she answered, "I came here to help the people evacuate or take cover in shelters, but it wasn't going well thanks to those two creatures, but that other one saved us."

Anakin and Obi Wan looked at each other as jesse approached them as he saluted them and said, "Sirs, Rex and the others are at the arena with Ahsoka, she's about to wake up sirs." Anakin gave him a nod as he looked at Obi Wan and the Deltas as he said to them, "You guys looking for more survivors, I'll go see to Ahsoka." Anakin started following Jesse to the arena, while Serizawa and Graham walk over to a huge crowd of people as they see Godzilla as he has laid himself stomach first to the ground and is not breathing.

Ahsoka started waking up as she was on a stretcher like bed as she was surrounded by Rex, Fives, and Tup as she asked, "Where am I?" Rex gave her a warm smile as he gladly answered her, "Your still Kairo, but in the arena, this is where were keeping any survivors till this city has been rebuilt." Suddenly Anakin and Jesse show up as Anakin immediately ran towards her and hugged her as he said to her, "Thank the force your okay, but you did it Ahsoka, both you and Godzilla."

Ahsoka smiled at that, but that quickly changed as she asked in a worried tone, "Wait, where's Godzilla?" Anakin looked at Rex and the others as they tilted their heads down and then looked at the big screen as it was footage of godzilla's supposed corpse in a area closed to the arena. Ahsoka let out a gasp, as she quickly got up out of the bed and started running to where Godzilla is as she hoped her new family was only unconscious.

Ahsoka made it to the area as it was heavily crowded with people surrounding Godzilla, as Ahsoka is able to run through them as she took a good look at Godzilla as she saw that he wasn't breathing or moving. Tears began to stream down Ahsoka's eyes as she walked towards Godzilla, and got on her knees as she soon realized that she had lost another one she cared about. Anakin and the others arrived to witness this as Anakin tried to walk towards Ahsoka, but Serizawa stopped him, as Ahsoka gave Godzilla's face a hug as she said to him, "I'm so sorry big guy, this is all my fault, I could have stopped this."

Suddenly Godzilla let out this big puff from his nostrils as Ahsoka backed off to see his eyes open as everyone was shocked to see Godzilla still alive. Ahsoka grew a big grin on her face, and had a few tears of joy, as Godzilla rose up and looked at everyone that surrounded him, till he started heading towards the ocean as Ahsoka yelled out at him, "Wait Godzilla!" Godzilla stopped as he turned around and stared down at her as she looked up at him and said, "Last night, when I said you were my only family, I meant it, so with that being said, take me with you, I want to live and stay with you from now on."

Godzilla began to think about it as he knew she truly meant what she said, so Godzilla gave her his answer by saying to her mentally, "_Very well, there's an island we can stay on." _Ahsoka gave him a smile and nodded as Godzilla laid his hand down as Ahsoka got on it, till Anakin popped out and said, "Wait Ahsoka, you don't have to do that, you can still come back to the jedi, I know you still haven't forgotten about the jedi as I know you still think about them as your family." Ahsoka looked back up at godzilla and then back at Anakin as she said to him, "I'm sorry Anakin, but he's my family now, farewell my former master."

With that being said, Godzilla lifted up his hand as he placed her on his right shoulder as they started walking towards the ocean, and walked by a huge screen, with them on it, as it states, "The King of the Monsters, Savior of Naboo." Anakn looked on in a bit of disappointment as Serizawa stood behind him as he assured him, "Do not worry General Skywalker, your former padawan is in very capable hands." Before he entered the ocean, Godzilla let out one last roar as ahsoka gave him a smile, and then started hanging on one of his dorsal fins as he started submerging in the water as he left his fins up, so Ahsoka won't be in the water, and then continued on towards the island as they soon vanished from people's eye view.

**Dooku's castle**

Count Dooku is at his throne room, looking out the window, as General Grievous approached and bowed to him as he says, "You summoned me my lord?" Dooku didn't turn around and looked at him as he answered to him, "Yes, it seems we have a new enemy that resides on Naboo." Grievous looked up at Dooku as he said, "If you mean that giant overgrown Monkey Lizard that we saw on the Holo Net News, you consider him a threat, with the mass of the droid army, plus the new B4 battledroids, how could that thing stop us from continuing our plan on invading Naboo?"

Dooku turned around and gave Grievous an agitated look as he answered, "He's more powerful than you realize Grievous, as much as our new B4 battledroids will give this Godzilla a fight, we will have to use something else more powerful." Dooku started walking towards outside, on his balcony, as Grievous followed him as he asked, "And what is more powerful than the new B4 battledroids?"

Grievous stood next to Dooku as Dooku gave him a sinister smiled as he answered, "A personal pet from my master himself." Grievous was confused till a giant shadow started hovering over them, as Grievous looked up at it and for the first time ever in his life, actually felt fear. The giant shadow looked to be like a giant three-headed beast as it's heads spread out and unleashed a roar that sounded like a demonic laugh.

**Well that ends this book as it has been a great experience doing this, so I hope you enjoy it, and for those that doubted that I would not keep my promise, ha, I told you so, well anyways as you can see i just gave a cliffhanger for a sequel, and yes there will be a sequel as you just saw that King Ghidorah will be in it, but other than him, the other two confirmed monsters are Rodan and Mothra, so start getting anticipation for it, as it might be a while before I start on it as i want to plan out how I want the story to be like, cause the Star Wars: Godzilla trilogy will be a 6 book trilogy with the first three based on Prequel and the last three based on Original timeline, also the Q&A part will be put up soon, so till then if you have any questions about the book here or the trilogy, ask away, so till then I will see or type you later, bye-bye!**


End file.
